Dancing in the Dark
by NovaStars42
Summary: Resurrected, Hidan finds himself in a messy situation with a girl from a nomadic tribe, suck between a rock and a hard place with her and his god. [Hidan x OC ] [post cannon]
1. Chapter 1

Heathens! Heathens the lot of them! Burying him in a god damned hole, in the god damned forest for near twenty years! How dare they! Damn the leaf, damn the Nara boy! Damn the lot of them! Every one of these things crossed the mind of the silver haired jashinest. He was blown to bits, thousands of bits by the Nara boy, but by grace of his god, his loving savior and holy lord, he was free. Emaciated, but free. He'd woken up back together again ten fucking feet down sore and angry. His silver hair was long and dirty, his finger nails much the same, and he desperately wanted a meal and hot bath.

"Lord jashin," the once great priest spoke aloud as he stumbled through the forest, "I know it is not my place, but may I ask why you have given me such a gracious gift?"

When he received no answer, he understood it was not his place to know.

He was damn near passing out when he came upon a nomadic tribe, probably some sort of circus people by the looks of it, making camp in a clearing field. large wagons that almost made a person feel bad for the horses that pulled them formed a circle around an outrageously dangerous sized fire. It was nearly nightfall now, the sun set beautifully on the horizon painting the sky a bright orange, blending with the flames. It was then he realized he was surrounded by fire fires, millions of them.

What a new, gorgeous world this was, it was almost as if nothing had changed. Hidan never noticed himself fading. He fell then, face planting into the tall grass around him in the field.

Groaning, the silver haired exAkatsuki woke. His hair, a bit less dirty now but still just as long hung in his face. He got the odd sensation of moving all of a sudden, whatever he was riding in hit a bump, jolsting the man fully awake.

It was dark, he noticed, he lay sort of on a day bed, a kitchen about three feet to his left, a wall behind him and in front of him. He could make out all sorts of knickknacks, large tacky fake jems, string of all colors and lengths, mirrors and other shiny objects nailed to every wall. The moving home it seemed hit another bump, Hidan sat up, only to knock his head on the lowered ceiling over the day bed.

"God damn it," he hissed, holding the forming goose egg. He was glad to be rid of Kakazu, though in a way he missed the bickering. Kakuzu probably would have insulted Hidan's intelligence by now, and frankly Hidan did not need to be reminded he was an idiot. Not that he was an idiot, ohh, never mind.

"You awake?" He heard a female voice call and suddenly the room flooded with light. A sliding door only about three feet square opened to the front of the tiny room, which he found to be inside of a carriage, probably one of the wagons he'd seen, judging by the moving scenery and horse's ass in his line of view.

Most importantly though, he was meet by a smiling face. Long hair framed the youthful face before him. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of lavender he'd ever seen, and that hair, he thought, was very unique, white, just like his own with perhaps a tint of pink. Just what the fuck is this all about?

"I was beginning to think you were dead," she joked, showing off her perfectly crooked smile, "you been out for a whole four days, you hungry?"

The priest was quick to nod yes, a deep scowl taking over his face. The girl, after tying her long driving reins to a stick on the drivers seat, hopping though the square panel and shuffled things around on a shelf just under where she entered. He got a good look at her then, she couldn't be more than sixteen, maybe seventeen, not too shabby on the curves either.

Ducking this time, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed, only to discover the cloths he wore were not his own.

"My uncle found you in the grass not to far from camp," she spoke with a voice like gold, soft and sweet but firm and factual, "we figured you were in some sort of trouble, so we hid you in this wagon."

He wasn't really listening, he was more focused on the red cloth she was handing him. After unwrapping it, he found what he assumed to be home made bread and jerky. She went to the back of the wagon then, opening what sounded like another door. More light came from that direction and he decided it was another door or window out the back. She came back with a tin cup of water, but he was already eating. More like inhaling actually.

"Your gonna puke if you keep that up," she scolded, "I ain't got no bucket."

She was right, he decided as his stomach twisted, he felt his stomach muscles contract but stopped himself just short of vomiting. He grimaced and slowed down a bit. After starving so long, his stomach was not so accustomed to food anymore . A hand extended in his direction, and he took it after starring at it for several seconds. He look up at her smiling face yet away as she gave him a firm handshake.

"Amira," she beamed.

"Hidan," he replied flatly. He bit off another piece of jerky, chewing toughly before having another look around. Behind her, he noticed himself in a broken mirror.

"I look like death," he noted narrowing his eyes at his reflection, and he did indeed know what death looked like. What happened to his beauty? His muscled appearance and devilish good looks?

"Probably ought to do something with the rest of you when we get stopped tonight, you can get a proper bath and I'll cut that hair if you want," Amira offered, but he said nothing, only looked down at his skinny pale fingers. After lingering a moment she was gone, back though the sliding door with the reins in hand. He didn't see her again until they stopped that night, though the ache in his stomach remained.

He could hear a flute playing as he felt the jolt of the carriage wheels stopping. He could hear rustling and boots crunching on the ground as yet another light source opened.

"Come on out," he heard Amira call, and eager to stretch his legs, he stood up, ducking this time. Getting up shakily and moving to the right, he could now see around the wall. Down two small steps, a worn blue door with a shiny brass knob was open, revealing the world to Hidan. Every colored horse moved past this door, some large work horses, some tiny ponies, and then came the tents, every color cloth in the rainbow was present, and as he emerged from the carriage, he discovered an elephant, believe it or not, that was being used as a jungle gym for three little kids as another woman tended to a mother and baby giraffe on the left side of the caravan, on the right, an irritated male lion, proud as he was a pretty, paced nervously in a iron barred cage. Zebras and camels, moneys and dogs alike milled with the people, when finally he noticed Amira, coming towards him between the people in the crowed camp.

" I found something for you stomach here," she said handing him a dirt covered root and a bar of soap, "creek is down that hill."

Scowling, the jashinist took both, and headed to said creek.

Why did he have to find such an annoying girl? An annoyingly beautiful girl. An amazingly beautiful, annoying girl. She treated him like a child! He was a grown ass man! He didn't need anyone else's help, he needed to make a sacrifice, the circus people would do nicely, and lay in a pool of blood for a while, that was all, and maybe have a snack later too actually. Yes, they'd scream like stuck pigs, whine like a dieing dog, yowling like they were on deaths door, and he would love every minute of it.

"Hidan, is that any way to thank her for her hospitality?" His gods voice echoed in his head. The priest immediately dropped to his knees, hands clasped over his heart in prayer.

"Lord jashin I only wish to please you," he said aloud, looking around for something to slit his wrists, anything.

"Not now, my son, your place on earth is much different now," his god answered, so the white haired man settled for drawing the symbol of his faith on his chest with his finger after clutching for his pendant that wasn't there.

"Please, I beg of you lord jashin, guide me, for I am lost," Hidan begged, but his god did not answer. Confused, Hidan sat on his knees for a little while longer before standing. He then resumed what he was doing, continuing his way to the river. Just what the fuck was he supposed to be doing if he wasn't sacrificing?

Washing up, standing waist deep in the steady stream, Hidan couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Lord Jashin always gave him guidance, lord Jashin always gave him praise, but now his god was flooring him to do something much different, and he wasn't entirely sure what that was.

Not to say Hidan was stupid, but he certainly wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but certainly he could see it had something to do with his mirror image in famine fourm. He decided to quiz her when he returned.

Redressing now, he went over everything he knew in his head. One, he was alive, but the Akatsuki, he assumed, was no longer. Two, he was in a wonderful position since no one knew him, plus free food and a place to stay with the nomads. Three, his lord and a plan for him, and he supposed he would have to figure it out himself.

Hidan had eaten the root a while ago, and besides making him feel bloated, it solved his pre existing problem of what felt like colic. He almost stomped back into camp only to shut himself back up in the wagon. He tried his best to ignore the dull roar outside, and then the literal lions roar every few minutes. He was sure night had come by the time his dinner came. He could see Amira's shadow by the light from the fire, and an oil lamp turned on over head. She shut the door and lit a few more, all while Hidan watched. His eyebrows were raised which gave his bored and tired expression a look of interest.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly to her turned back, he was feeling tired again now.

"Ah! He speaks! I was beginning to think I was getting the cold shoulder!" She said with a giggle, but when he didn't respond, she gave him the answer, " I'm fixing up your dinner a little."

A few moments later he has a tin bowl of thin soup in his hands. The broth was a greenish yellow color and the vegetables and herbs in it were clear to the naked eye. As his sifted though it he noticed no meat. That mean either they were vegetarians, or were too poor and unskilled to get any. He assumed the later.

"How do I know for sure you didn't poison it?" He asked, smelling a small spoonful. it didn't smell strange.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, sounding sincere, and that was all he needed. If this soup was a pool he would have jumped in off of the diving board it spooned it into his mouth so fast. He swallowed about three spoon fulls before he spat it out. the first two went directly down his throat not even tasting, but on the third, he realized it tasted like shit!

"What the fuck is this? Horse piss?" He asked, shoving the bowl back into her arms and spilling a bit on the floor. Amira acted suppressed if not a little frustrated. She'd taken care of him this long and graciously given him her own bed and he had the nerve to insult her aunts cooking?

"Alright then, fine, don't eat at all, I swear the nerve of some people!" she mocked, and the silver haired jashinist was on her in an instant, pale hands around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. She choked and gasped and at one point tried to scream but it came out as a ragged breathe. He was going to kill her, that was that and Jashin would be pleased with such a pretty young thing, that was until, he felt a twinge of pain in his head suddenly come on. The older man dropped to the ground taking things out as he went, screaming all the way. His head! My god the pain in his head!

He said nothing and the pain continued, spreading further down his neck and into his arms, a searing, aching, throbbing, pain that made a ritual look like a walk in the park.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hidan finally screeched, and the pain was gone. Panting, Hidan looked up at Amira who was taken aback. She was a young girl, she probably knew nothing of jashinisum or true pain.

"Apologize to her Hidan," his gods voice echoed in his head. He quickly responded.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Hidan sucked in a deep breathe after he spoke, "god damn," he said in the exhale.

"Your ok…" Amira said quietly, now rethinking her concent to let the man stay with her, " you sick your somethin'?"

Hidan opened his mouth to speak, though he found he was unable to speak. He tried a few more times before he simply nodded. Lord Jashin did not want the priest to tell her about his religion he resolved.

"That's ok, I am too," she smilied and helped him to sit up on the bed. Her uncle opened the door a few moments later to check on her, The whole caravan was probably wondering the same, though she dismissed him quickly.

"You don't look too damn sick," he noted, trying to strike up conversation. He was drawn to her warm personality, her acceptance of him when she barely knew him. He was drawn to her eyes and he was compelled to find out more about her.

"I can't have babies," she explained, " that's why my husband divorced me."

He assumed an aranged marriage, girls are often married off young in these nomadic tribes, and he wondered if that's why this girl lived with her uncle. Though he knew little about these people, more than a few came though his town on vacation and he knew kids were important to them. Weather that was a disowning offense he didn't know.

"You ever been married?" She asked, attempting to hand him back the soup calmly, and this time he took it. He shook his head no, trying not to grimace as he swallowed. Why did it matter if he was rude to her? Why did it matter if he ate this shit? He should demand a better meal! But he didn't.

"So, uh, not to sound stupid or nothing," Hidan grunted after a particularly nasty bite of soup, "but haven't you noticed that we look a lot alike?"

"Do we?" She deadpanned, she couldn't really be that stupid could she?

"Well, I know our eyes are the same, but I mean, my hair is bleached this color, and," she began to babble but he cut her off.

"Okay, okay, shut up," he sighed, face palming. Hidan attempted to again tell her that his lord had brought them together but was unable again to mention anything about it.

"You okay?" She asked but it was meet by another sigh.

"Fine, listen, i just need to pray for a while," Hidan put his bowl down on the daybed and stood up. There wasn't much room in the carriage, so while Amira shuffled to the side, she directed him to to the door. The violet eyed man huffed, as if he didn't know where the door was.

Hidan stalked off into the field. He needed to get away, he needed to clear his head. Weaving though a very small wood lot a dirt deer path he found himself on a cliff. There must be a waterfall nearby, judging by the odd placement of the formation however he couldn't hear anything. It was silent save for the crickets.

The moon was huge from where he stood, it was almost as if he could reach out and touch it. So large and pale, sort of like his dick, he laughed immaturely. For a moment after he noticed them, Hidan couldn't tell the difference between the fire flys and the stars. But after having to swat the Mosquitos away, he resolved to get his prayer done and not bother with bugs.

Hidan got to his knees and bowed his head, his hands on the ground in a bowing position.

"Lord Jashin, I do not have a sacrifice for you, so I am unsure if you will listen," he spoke aloud. When his god did not answer, he was unsure of what else to say. He continued anyway.

"You do not wish for me to speak of you to her, and I do not understand why. I am lost my lord, I fail to see my my purpose. Have I not pleased you in my past? Do you demand more sacrifices?"

"Hidan," Jashin spoke, "you have done more than please me in your past. I am rewarding you in the present. Cease your questioning. Because of your constant insistency, I am demanding you sacrifice thirty souls, however they may not be any way connected to Amira."

Hidan was elated that his god took time for him, but he understood his actions and the consequence. Without his weapon, or any weapon really, he'd be forced to kill with his bare hands, and that was no bother to Hidan. A sinister smirk played across the face of the platinum haired man.


	2. Chapter 2

Covered in purple buses and fingernail claw marks, Hidan walked back into camp the next morning. His face remained mostly untouched except for a blackening red mark on his right cheekbone. He hadn't slept all night, and the bags under his eyes wore heavy on him. It was almost too much for the man's 'new' body, out all night killing, none the less he had the time of his life. Though he still longed to see the blood flow in his victims, the look they gave him as the light faded from his sacrifices eye's was enough for now.

Hidan barged into the wagon he was staying with Amira in only to find the girl asleep on the daybed. He stood and watched her for a moment. In the dark confines of the wagon, seeing her lie peacefully he understood for a moment why Jashin would have chosen her for him. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to touch her softly for a moment before beating her senseless and taking her, willing or not. He wanted to pull her long hair from her scalp, choke her until she passed out, but he never moved from his spot.

His lusting was interrupted by the door opening and flooding the room with light. Amira's uncle stood in the doorway.

"Help me for a minute?" The man asked, much to his disdain. Hidan knew he had to though, and he unwillingly stepped back out of the carriage.

"Czar," The man stuck out his hand to shake.

"Hidan," the pale skinned man spoke, shaking his hand, repeating the exact thing he'd done with Amira.

"Just uh, hold his halter, I'm gonna hitch him up to the wagon," Czar pronounced his as he's while leading a large draft sized spotted horse to the front of Amira's wagon. Hidan did as he was asked, holding the horses head collar, as Czar fastened a harness around the horse who didn't seem to mind.

"where'd you disappear too last night" Czar spoke, patting the horses neck.

Hidan observed Czar as he bridled the horse too, throwing the long reins into the drivers seat. The man looked at him, still expecting an answer.

"I just, went for a walk and got lost. That's all," The ex-con lied.

"You couldn't see the smoke from the fire? I mean I know it was dark last night but," the man continued to question. Hidan was loosing patience. He wanted to strange this man just like he had the sacrifices last night. Hidan wanted to watch his skin darken around his neck as his face turned red and then purple as his lungs gave out.

"No," He was able to answer, "I didn't think to look."

"Uncle! Hidan!" Amira called. Both men turned to look at the girl who was stepping ourside of the wagon, "Good morning," She smiled.

" 'Morning," Hidan mumbled. Her uncle returned her smile and went to hug her.

In a way Hidan liked the gypsies (He realized that was a slur, but didn't care to correct himself) he liked the way they accepted him and didn't question his motives. He liked being stuck with such a young beautiful girl, though that really wasn't their doing.

He did not, though, like their cooking or the affectionate way they did things.

"Amira! Food!" A cow of a woman was holding out some sort of fried wrap while she leaned over a cooking fire. This must have been Amira's aunt Hidan resolved, and judging by the amount of children she had running around her legs, Amira was not her first priority. This camp was alve, cleaning up quickly, animals annd people moving all over.

"Pity her Hidan," His god commanded. Hidan said nothing as he watched the teenager cross the animated camp to fetch her and his breakfast.

Hidan did fell a pang of pity for the Amira, her own parents didn't even want her, and who knows how her life changed. The poor barren bitch, she'd be stuck with these people the rest of her life. These nomadic people didn't stray from their families and certainly she wasn't getting any attention from anyone here. These people ignored her save for her uncle.

Smiling she handed him the wrap. The first thing he did was tear it apart. Some sort of cured meat was used sparingly but surround by what looked like tomatoes, some leafy plant, and spice. Amira was almost done with hers by the time he had the sandwich put back together and took his first bite.

Damn nasty Gypsy food.

Amira was gone for a second, but when she returned, she carried a rusty pair of hair shears.

"Want me to fix your hair?" she asked and motioned for him to sit down. He submitted, and asked her to leave it sort of long. Once the job was done, he used the same shears to cut his nails.

"I can't hope but notice, whats going on with all the marks?" Amira questioned.

"You guys ask way to many questions. I got lost, okay?" he spat. Amira didn't seem bothered by his tone.

"What about you huh? What if I asked you a bunch of useless god damned questions?" Hidan mocked, but Amira seemed undisturbed.

"Go ahead," her voice seemed to sweet. He turned around and gawked at her for a moment. How could she just be so open? She must be desperate he reasoned.

"Alright, why the fuck is your hair that color?"

"still stuck on that huh? I have to. I'm divorced. Its tradition," she explained simply. A sad tone over taking her cheerful voice. He hadn't originally wanted to make her upset, but on second thought he didn't give a shit. A slight head ache came over him then.

"I bet your hair was pretty when it was natural color too," The jashinist said after a long sigh. The compliment seemed to please his god, though it wasn't sincere, the head ache went away. Amira blushed and didn't speak.

A call rang though the camp, and suddenly people were diapering. Horses became antsy and it seemed it was bug out time.

"Come sit with me," Amira invited as she hoisted herself up into the drivers seat of the carriage. Hidan wasn't too sure at first, but as the other wagons moved out, He decided it was now or never and pulled himself up to sit next to her. Amira pulled a whip from its holster to her left, and she cracked it lightly in the air. The horse, Prince, he would come to find out the horse was named, pranced in place for a moment, and then nearly jumped into the harness. He strained for a moment, and it seemed that the load was too heavy for him, but Amira cracked the whip again, and Prince's efforts paid off as hooves dug into the ground and the wagon moved out with the rest of the caravan.

The pair traveled all day without saying much. They each stayed to their side of the seat. Czar, Amira's uncle informed them that the next town they would be setting up the circus. Czar rode a bay horse with no saddle that almost looked too small for the man. Hidan assumed his wife drive his wagon that lead the caravan. It was late afternoon before Hidan heard anything but the clip clop of hooves and the sound of the road moving under the wagon wheels.

"Are you courting me?" Amira asked very seriously as she gazed at him. All signs of her previously cheerful personality were gone. Hidan was mortified.

No! He wanted to say, like hell he was going to date a girl like her! This crazy bitch! He was not about to be sucked into this nomad circus, but instead he answered "Yes." Hidan wanted to slap himself. God damn it! Why in the world did he say that? Amira gasped, a blush rising to her cheeks.

The pair had no time to react to what had just gone on. A man yelled over the wagon train and Amira was forced to pay attention to where she was being directed to go. The wagons emerged from the wilderness into a middle class town, quite westernized, and Hidan recognized it to be the same one he pulled his sacrifices from the night before. An archway marked the entrance to the town, and it seemed the caravan had turned into a parade. People gawked and waved, Amira already set in her task of traversing the busy main road, paid no attention. Prince was getting antsy, lifting his legs higher and hopping in the traces. The grip Amira had on the reins told Hidan that the horse was getting hard to handle.

When the procession came to a halt at a large field just outside the arch on the opposite side of town where they'd entered, people were directed by Czar where to park. The wagons made a semicircle, the wagon carrying the tent was brought to the middle and the men set to putting it up.

After unhooking her horse and tying him to the wagon, Amira was off again, lost in the sea of her relatives. It all had Hidan scratching his head until he spotted her, running to her uncle.

Amira had pep in her step, her long hair waving with every step. She stopped for a moment, in front of the man who looked to be carrying tent stakes, and they spoke few words. Suddenly, her uncle dropped the load he was carrying and made eye contact with Hidan over Amira's shoulder. Amira must have said something else because Czar looked down at Amira, shoved her aside and walked with purpose to where Hidan still sat on the wagon seat.

"Come with me," the man said in a stern but polite tone. What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

Czar lead Hidan though the throngs of people to his personal wagon he shared with his wife and six children.

"Out," he commanded, his wife quickly taking the smallest child up in her arms and ushering the other two that were still inside out. Czar was quick to fold down a table from the wall and pull up a pair of stools from the back of his living quarters. He motioned for Hidan to sit.

"Amira has told me that you wish to court her," the older man said. His tone was sullen and serious.

"Yes," something inside him compelled him to say. The word was out of his mouth before he even thought of it. His lord had to be doing this, it was the only reasonable explanation.

There was litterally nothing Hidan could do, though his mind was racing and his inner self was freaking out, Hidan had no choice but to let his body be used, no, guided into making the choices that lord Jashin wished for him.

"I must tell you something," Czar spoke in a way that seemed to Hidan that he was going to try to persuade him, "Amira is barren. You understand what this means, yes? You still wish to pursue her?"

"Yes," it was as if Hidan's mouth moved on its own! He was powerless no matter how hard he fought!

Czar sighed, raking a hand though his salt and pepper hair. "Amira is quite old to be a bride. She's also been married once, I know you know what I am implying" he tried once more to convince Hidan to leave her be, but the jashinist shook his head.

"There comes a problem of the dowry then," the ring master sighed again, " I do not have much to offer."

"The camion and horse that pulls it will be sufficient," it was Hidan's voice but they were not his words.

"It's settled then. We will be in town three days. At the end if the three days, I will allow you to ask me for her hand. Until then, please respect Amira," Czar pulled out a peace of paper and scrawled on it with a pen he filled with ink from a well. The man wrote in some sort of lettering and language Hidan did not understand, though Czar made him an X to sign. After quickly and messily writing down his name, the dead with this cocksucker was done. Hidan was more than pissed.

"Amira!" Her uncle called, throwing open the door. There was no need to yell, she was patiently waiting outside.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, batting her eye lashes. Her uncle sighed, giving her a dangerous glare, and walked away.

"I can't believe this!" Amira cried, wanting to jump into his arms, though she knew it would be inappropriate "what do you want to do first?"

"I want you to get me something decent to eat, damn it" he scowled, "Nothing your aunt cooks! Real meat and normal ingredients! Got that?"

"Alright!" She chirped, wanting to take his hand and guide him back to her wagon, but she resisted. She asked him to wait outside while she ran in, coming back with a fist full of small bills.

"Don't tell I have this okay?" She giggled. They walked though town, much to Hidan's distain, in search of something that pleased him in the market. He knew they'd catch hell if anyone recognized him, so he tried to keep his face away from the larger crowds.

Amira was all too excited about everything. Even choosing cuts of pork, the silver haired girl smiled. Some fresh noodles, three different kinds of meat and some leaks to add taste were enough for Hidan. The jashinist crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for the wench to finish his meal once they returned to camp. She'd gone back and fourth from the wagon to the pot several times, each time he warned her not to add anything strange to his food. He knew she wasn't listening.

"Come on already!" He shouted, but there was no need. It was just the two of them, the rest of the family was either performing, getting ready to preform, or doing some other job involved with the circus that was currently in process.

she apologized, slopping some thinly brothed soup into a bowl and nearly spilling it on the ground in the process of getting up from her crouched position. Hidan was fairly sure this was some kind of miso soup by the taste of it. Sure, all the meat, but he tasted some other kind of spice and saw big chunks of dried mushroom too.

"Damn," he swore. Not because it was good, it was more average than anything, but because she'd managed to sneak vegetables into his food. He hated vegetables. He looked up at Amira who's smile suddenly seemed worried and forced. Did she really care that much? It was just some stupid soup!

"It's fine, relax," he implored. She visibly relaxed.

"Go get something to eat jeeze!" He sighed, " you don't need permission from me to do shit." She scurried off, but something told Hidan she wasn't going to listen to that last remark. They ate in silence.

The lights were on in the big top, though only Amira's small cooking fire and a few oil lamps lit camp. Hidan assumed Amira was not aloud to go near other wagons because the last two nights this place was lit like a Christmas tree. The jashinist was bored to death and sick of these nomads, really he just wanted to find a whore and perform some other obligations besides a sacrifice. Amira was quiet and stared at her hands most of the time, she wouldn't even look at him now if he had his head up, though he caught her smiling at him sometimes if he looked away.

"Hey," the violet eyed man started in an irritated tone, "what the fucks up with you?"

"Nothing, just thinking," she smiled, drawing pictures in the dirt with her toes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you damn it," he demanded, tone still sour.

And she did, smiling still much to his surprise. Just what in the fuck is wrong with this girl? No matter his tone or what he said to her, she still smiled, its like she had to make him happy no matter the consequence.

"Listen up," he commanded her attention, "Stop with all this lovely shit alright? I get it, you want me to marry you, but that don't mean shit. I'm not in love with you, got it?" As soon as he spoke the words and saw her face drop, Hidan got a head ache.

Amira quicky got up, shutting herself into her wagon. He could hear the door lock. The way she'd shielded her face from him told him she was probably crying. Whatever, he though as he rose from his chair, a ritual would fix everything.

XxX

The ritual did not fix everything. He expected his god to be pleased with him, but that was not the case. He pulled the tree branch from his chest, having to use it as a make shift pike.

"Damn it," he swore, rising from the bloody circle on the ground. Sighing, he rubbed his still aching head. Lord Jashin was not happy with the way he'd treated Amira and demanded that he make it up to her. She was a gift of sorts to Hidan, and his lord felt he was being ungrateful, though Hidan would never realize that unless his lord told him directly. Jashin also demanded thirty more sacrifices.

On his way back, he happened to notice a bunch of wild flowers on the path. Oh no, no he was not about to bring her flowers and say he was sorry. He was a mass murderer, a masochist, he enjoyed killing people for gods sakes and he was going to take a girl flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan did not return again until the next morning. He'd procured a knife in the house he'd entered first, and thought it made his job of sacrificing easier, he'd made a mess of himself. He'd been coated in blood up to his elbows, not to mention all down the front of him. The blood did not so easily wash off of the shirt, so he simply tossed it, and strode back to camp.

Today was his final day with Amira as just 'friends', not that he remembered until he was yet again standing over her as she lay asleep. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so pretty, so trusting, so blissfully unaware. He didn't find it relevant to tell her that he was a blood thirsty narcissist or that he'd been out murdering people the last few nights.

Hidan had done it systematically, first picking off the people no one would miss, the homeless, some whores, then he moved on to people in the lower class and people living alone until he was obliterating entire families. He was careful, tired his best not to miss anyone in the house or let anyone see him sneaking around.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come lay down?" Amira's voice sounded sleepy, like he'd woken her up, but Hidan had been scarily quiet coming in.

"You little shit," Hidan smirked, his arrogant tone clear as he lay down next to her. Her breathing had evened out again, an he assumed shed gone back to sleep. He lay flat on his back, his head turned to the left. He could only see the back of her head and her shoulders as they rose and fell with her lungs, however that was enough for him.

This afternoon, he would make her his wife. Come to think of it, was there even a marriage ceremony for his religion? No, no he didn't think there was. Shit! He'd have to make something up!

"How did you find me?" He heard her breathe proving she was not asleep.

"Lord Jashin," Hidan spoke calmly, his voice a bit louder than her's.

"Remind me to thank him," she sighed. Hidan did not respond.

It still bothered him how she was so head over heals in love with him. How she took everything seriously but passed it off as if it were no big deal. He wondered if she was genuinely happy or if she smiled though it just because that's how she was raised. He decided to ask her.

"Um," she cleared her throat, "yes I am happy," it sounded so rehearsed. He decided she was slipping.

"Your lieing, tell me the truth," he said flatly.

"I'm nervous, that's all," she spoke very quickly, as if she might choke on the words if she kept them in any longer.

"What are you nervous about?" He shifted his legs a bit and lay his right hand on his stomach.

"I'm nervous about..." She trailed off for a moment, "about our wedding and if your gonna like me or not, I'm nervous, well, scared that I'm not gonna like it. Like being married."

They were quiet for a few moments while Hidan thought. He debated on actually getting married this afternoon, they could put it off and get to know each other, but then if Jashin himself had made the match why did they have to? This had all been done for a reason. His god wouldn't pick someone who's personality was not a match for his own.

"Listen," he nearly groaned. He wasn't any good with his comforting stuff, "it'll be fine. I like you just fine. It'll all be fine."

Fine job Hidan, he though sarcastically, confuse her even more. He didn't know shit about her besides some basic shit from her past, and just yesterday he'd told her he wasn't in love with her and broke her heart.

"I'm so confused, your confusing me," she confessed, he feared she was on the verge of tears. Feared was the wrong word, he knew by the tone of her voice she might cry but he honestly didn't care if she did.

"About what?" He asked if he didn't already know.

"Why did you come here? Why did you ask to marry me if you do not love me? If you don't care, which, I'm fairly sure you don't. Whats the point?" she'd been facing away from him this entire time and he was glad he couldn't see her face.

"Hell, I dunno, I have to like you," he told her plainly. He heard a horrible sound which he could only describe as half way between a scream and a howl.

"You have to?" She shrieked, tearing herself up from the bed to look him dead in the eyes, "these people in this camp, they allow me here because they have to, my hair is this color because I have to, and you just want to marry me because you have to? What is this about?"

She looked sexy when she was angry. Her face was red and streaked with tears and he couldn't see anything else but rebellion in her words.

"I live to piss people off," Hidan smirked and he would have left it at that if his lord had

not taken control of his mouth yet again. It first it was quite an annoyance but now it was no big deal.

"Love in a learning process for mortals Amira. For some it happens fast and all at once and for others it takes much longer for them to learn their place. Amira you have done so well, I have tried to give you something worth while, and I hope today you will accept it."

Amira seemed not only calmed but also astonished by lord jashins words. Her mouth formed a cute 'o' shape that, if instances were different, provoked some not so pure thought. It was almost as if she were aware of what was happening.

"What are you? Who are you?" She leaned away from him, her face looked as if any second he was going to attack her.

"A priest," came the warranted response from his god. Hidan gained control of his body again just as she attempted to step over him to get out of bed. Hidan pulled her back down on top of him as if she were a rag doll. She was literally helpless to fight.

"Let go!" She insisted but it only served to deepen the feeling of lust Hidan had inside. She was fighting him, just like he wanted.

"You love me, you genuinely love me just because I said I'd take your sorry ass, what the hell kind of last ditch attempt is this? Running away?" He held her wrists tightly, sneering at her as he spoke.

"I don't love you!" She cried, literally crying, as she tried to struggle against him.

"Fucking great," he laughed darkly. She tried to scream but it was muffled by his lips. He could feel her hot tears hit his cheeks as she cried as his mouth covered hers.

Beating on the front door forced Hidan away from the kiss. He quickly shoved Amira off of him, giving her a threatening look to stay put as he went to get the door. It was Amira's heifer of an aunt.

"Where's Amira? She's getting married today in case you forgot, you know, to you?" The cow of a woman spat sarcastically. Christ Hidan just wanted to end that miserable life if hers.

"She's asleep, why do you need her?" He sighed, putting his hands on the door frame to further block the woman's view of the inside of the wagon.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there's about a million different things she's got to do today," she put her hands on her hips, like she was in control . That pissed Hidan off terribly.

"We arnt using your ceremony. I'm a priest for my own religion, I'm just going to take Amira and leave. She needs to be converted," Hidan's tone was more than annoyed, like his wedding was more trouble than it was worth, like his soon to be wife causing him grief.

The cow of a woman standing at the door, no, this was his door, he would own it after today, leered at him for a moment before stalking off, he noticed a child attached to her hip that he previously couldn't see over the fat of her waistline. Hidan slammed the door, letting her know that he was further displeased with her shit.

"Comfort her Hidan," his god commanded while he still stood in the stairwell to the door. He didn't want to comfort her, but honestly as he walked back inside, he felt sorry for what he'd just done to the girl.

Amira cowered in the corner of the day bed, her arms locked around curled up knees. She wasn't crying anymore, but her face was still red with bloodshot eyes. He sat down, putting his legs up on the bed and leaning his shoulders on the wood wall.

"Come here," he enticed, tone calm and kind now, but when she didn't move he got frustrated, "fucking come here damn it."

Amira crawled over and Hidan pulled her ageists his chest. Amira wanted to struggle and push him away, past experiences with her past husband told her she needed to, but the hug he had her wrapped in wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered in a grouchy, barely audible tone. He'd beat the shit out of her emotionally, he realized, and she was feeling the pain.

"Were gonna get married, and I promise it'll all make sense after, okay?" He tried to soothe her, but truth be told he wasn't sure if It was helping.

xXx

Hidan found himself seated in Czar's wagon later that afternoon, the man was reading from some sort of heathen religious book, Amira sat outside, waiting. After closing the book, the ring master looked up at him very seriously. He'd already asked for Amira's hand, it wasn't sweet or romantic, it was more casual and rushed. The girls uncle accepted.

"My wife has informed me that Amira will be changing religions," Czar stated calmly. He was half way though the ceremony, Hidan reason, though he found it strange that Amira had to stay outside.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hidan's tone was even, though his words hinted at his annoyance with this shitty religious practice. Czar shook his head. The older man got up, muttering something about there being protocol about this, opened the door and motioned Amira inside. She smiled awkwardly at them. Czar scowled at her, and she seemed to shrink back though not physically. He had to think of a way, and quickly, to make it seem as if he could confidently preform some sort of marriage between the two, though one did not really exist. A smirk overtook his face, he had a great idea.

Hidan shuffled (and he had to with three people in the small space) himself over to to the kitchen, pulling a decent looking clean knife from the counter.

"Hold still," he instructed, taking up her arm and pressing the blade to her skin. At first she cried out, he imagined that this was hurting her quite a bit but as the blood run down her arm and drip off of her elbow, her whimpering became less and less. Hidan couldn't think of a better way to express the ownership that this marriage implied. When he was finished, he looked down at it, admiring his work.

He'd carved his name into her skin as the juncture of her wrist and palm. As blood bubbled up from the wound, he pressed the bleeding marks to his lips and kissed. Blood smeared over his lips as he pulled away.

"It's done," Hidan announced, and pressed his bloody lips to her clean ones. It was a deep kiss, one Amira returned, not at all grossed out by the blood, she put her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her midsection. It was almost as if she didn't remember anything from this morning or from the last two days really.

The way she kissed him he had no doubt that she was still in love with him despite what she'd said this morning. She kissed him with a passion he'd never felt, something she'd probably thought would never happen again happened, and he couldn't blame her for saving this for someone special.

"When we leave tomorrow, you will not be joining us," the girls uncle more like commanded to Hidan. He was not so civil to the other man anymore since he'd unloaded his burden. Hidan shrugged and took his wife by the wrist, nearly dragging her from the carriage because of his large gait, not because she was unwilling.

Once he'd reached the interior of the wagon and shut the door, which he too now owned, he threw Amira on the bed and proceeded to consummate his marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan had been awoken by the circus moving out about an hour ago, those noisey fuckers, he swore they were extra loud just to spite him. His new wife was still asleep and his eyes had been locked on her since the clearing quieted. She was just so tiny. He never realized all the layers of clothing she wore until she was only covered by a dark wool blanket. Her arms were so thin and her waist was so slender, he could probably break her in half if he wanted without even trying.

He needed to get up and pray, but he couldn't pull himself away from her. Her head was resting on his outstretched arm, her body snuggled up to his. He didn't even care if his arm was going numb, he knew if he moved she'd wake up.

Hold on just one fucking minute, what the fuck did he care if she woke up? Just because they were married shouldn't change anything. They'd been sleeping in the same bed since... Well Hidan had been gone for the first few nights but it was the principal that they be spending nights together. He hadn't given a shit then. It was almost like every time he looked at her he fucking melted.

"Piss off," he muttered, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him. He turned his head away. Maybe if he didn't look at her. Maybe if he kept her out of sight she'd stay out of mind. That didn't last long, probably all of five seconds.

Amira shifted, she sat up for a minute, looked around and then lay back down, closing her squinting eyes. She tried to get comfortable again, but when it wasn't happening, she turned to him, looking at him intensely with those pretty purple eyes and a lazy, sleepy look on her face.

"Good morning, I think my legs are broken."

"Get used to it," Hidan scoffed, a arrogant smirk coming to his features. She only laughed at him, leaning her head on his arm, but then it seemed she had a better idea, sitting up to straddle him. She looked so content with herself. He didn't feel his face morph into a softer, calmer look that could have been mistaken for awe. Jashin has truly given him a gift.

"What's that look?" She asked, leaning down to lay on top of him, pressing her ear to his chest.

"Nothing," he said in a flat tone, a few seconds later he rose his hand to rest on her head as an after thought. They sat like this for a few moments.

"My ex-husband never wanted to cuddle," she whispered. It was like she needed to say that out loud, like it wasn't actually for him to hear.

"I told you to forget everything you thought you knew about marriage," Hidan spat, an angry tone rumbling through his chest, "forget about that fuck face, don't even mention him." It was a direct order. Did it really offend him that she mentioned her ex? He tried to tell himself no, that it was for her benefit if she forgot him. If Hidan read between the lines (which he wasn't good at but it was obvious here) he could see that her ex was a real shitty person, though he wasn't sure if he abused her. Hidan felt it was his job to...to abuse her. That was a terrible thought. His wife, abuse his wife.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" She asked, sitting up. He simply shook his head and pushed her off, sitting her on the bed.

"I'll get it," she insisted but he didn't answer. She got up on wobbly legs and went to the closet at the back getting a deep purple dress out for herself, and a clean outfit for him too. Then she went to the tiny kitchen pulled some things out of the cabinets, and then took herself outside, all while he stood there. Well, he couldn't really move while she was moving because of the confined space, but regardless. He figured the least he could do was get some plates around and some cups. He searched every cabinet until he realized that she'd taken them with her. Huffing, he fall fallowed her out.

"Damn bitch, you do everything so fast," he complained, but was that anything to complain about?

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up to speak to him just like he'd asked before going back to the cooking she'd started. It looked like omlets and a jar of canned peaches.

"Flip mine twice," he said, testing her, watching her every move and though it was already done and ready to eat, she did as he asked.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, his tone quiet and slightly irritated.

"You asked me to?" She replied, putting the egg next to half the can of peaches on a plate on the ground.

"Not that, damn it, you! You do everything I say to a T, and even after I told you not to make me breakfast, you fucking did it anyway. Don't you have an independent thought besides how your fucking trained? Are you a dog?" He asked finally, his voice rising and tone harshening as his lecture went on. She looked confused, almost hurt.

"I'm just trying to be pleasant to you," she muttered, her brows furrowing.

"Your not in the fucking camp any more! Fucking forget them! They abandoned your ass so who cares about any of that shit they fed you!" He was shouting now, standing up, he plowed his way over to her, she looked horrified as he jerked her from her knees and held her an inch from his face. He felt a head ache coming on.

"Your pissing me off," he growled. She saw red.

"I don't even understand what you want! I'm supposed to make my husband happy, if I try to care for you it just pisses you off! If I don't do exactly like you tell me, your going to get just as pissed! Your abusive and if I didn't know exactly what your trying to do, I'd be an idiot! You want me to defy you!" She was yelling too. Her face contorted in anger. Fucking shit she was sexy. There was the fire he wanted. There was the fight inside of her. Her face was beat red, but her features were softening. He let her down, dropping her softly on the dirt.

"What's wrong with you?" She finally asked after a long silence of locked eyes. He didn't answer, just walked off into the forest to pray, he needed it.

xXx

Hidan returned hours later, frustrated still. Lord Jashin had not answered any of his questions. Why was Amira chosen for him if she wasn't..well, perfect for him? He wanted a feisty woman who could love like hell and fight like a caged lion, a female to exactly match? An Eve to his Adam?

No answer. Complete and utter silence.

She was inside, laying naked on their bed. When he asked why, she answered that she thought it's what he wanted. After looking her over, he figured a quickie couldn't hurt.

After it was over and done, and they lay panting, he realized that she was the one who wanted sex, not because she thought he wanted it. She'd probably been...doing some _privet things_ when he walked in on her, just like right now.

"No way in hell," he scoffed, looking over at her as she glared up at the cabinets over their bed.

"Shut up," she hissed. He couldn't believe this girl! This tiny, reserved and submissive girl was fingers deep! Suddenly he was sort of offended, what? Like he wasn't good enough to get her off? Well, actually he hadn't originally cared, he just used her to get himself off.

"Could I?" He asked, feeling too proud to let her do this when he was perfectly able. The trump card of manhood after all was the ability to bring real pleasure to a woman. He tried to convince himself that's really why he cared.

"Don't even touch me," her tone dared him to even try.

"Come on, my fingers are way longer," he joked in all seriousness. She sighed and tried to tell herself pleasure was the only reason she let him.

xXx

They still lay in bed as night fell. Amira was fully clothed and she'd insist that he put on underwear, much to Hidan's dismay. She'd asked to play a game a while ago, but he hadn't responded, really he was just enjoying the silence and her company.

"What sort of game?" He finally caved.

"A questions game," she was going to leave it at that too, until Hidan shot her a look, "one asks the other a question but they have to answer it too,"

"How is that a game?" He asked, looking over at her. She sort of giggled and sat up, crossing her legs and pulling a blanket over her shoulders.

"You go first," she insisted but after a spat about him not knowing how to play, she eventually asked a question instead of arguing.

"How old are you?"

Hidan thought for a long moment. He'd been incapacitated for a while, did that mean he counted those years or not? "Twenty three," he sighed. The slightly moronic ex-Akatsuki was tired of thinking. That's how old he'd been when that asshat Nara kid killed him, so good enough.

"I'm nineteen, your turn," Hidan laughed in her face after she spoke.

"No way, you look like you could be my kid,"

"Yeah maybe when you were seven, besides, I'll stay prettier longer when I'm old," he laughed again, this time because of the absurdity of the notion, everybody looked the same after they got old, well to him anyway. "Go!" She urged impatiently.

"Okay, okay, keep your panties on!" As quick as he was to answer, he had to sit a few moments to think of a good question. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I like sheep, what about you?

"I don't have one," her face twisted into a frown then, and she poked at him about it for a few more minutes about it until he finally blurted "I like dogs" just to get her to shut up.

"That's ironic, " she pointed out, "are you the Shepard or something?"

Hidan didn't dignify that with a response, only waited for her to ask a question.

"Okay, why don't you have a heart beat," her tone made the question sound like just another question, like she was asking his favorite color or favorite food.

Hidan sat up and put his wrist to his ear. He listened while leaning on the wood, but when he also heard nothing he wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Well?" She asked, he could only stammer out a few 'I's.

"Tell me where you came from," her tone wasn't demanding but he knew he had no other choice.

"I came from the hot spring village, after it disbanded it's ninja, I joined Jashinisum. I became immortal a while after that and joined an organization called Akatsuki. While I was working with that shitty lot, I got killed, sort of," he spoke slowly, leaving out a few important details like the secret technique Hidan used to become immortal, why he joined Akatsuki, and the part where he was very much alive and in pieces in the bottom of that pit. Really he hated talking about the past, he hoped she was satisfied with the answer, but apparently not.

"How do you get killed when your immortal? How do you even become immortal and how'd you come to find our caravan?" She asked, rapid firing questions to soothe the buzzing in her head.

"Look, that's not important," he sighed, irritated. He wanted to leave it at that, but the increasing ache in his head told him that his Lord Jashin meant for him to tell Amira, tell her about his influence and how they came to be together.

"Lord Jashin, he put me back together and he helped me find you. He lead me to you. You didn't think it was all a coincidence did you?" He shot, slightly annoyed with the bewildered look on her face, this was all very straight forward. At least his head ache was going away.

Amira wasn't sure what to think. This all sounded very far fetched but he was right, this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Do I get to meet Jashin? Oh, I'm sorry, lord Jashin?" She asked very honestly. This was a very serious matter. Hidan wasn't sure how to answer her. He himself had never meet the god, only spoke to him. He'd have to take her to the temple to convert her anyway, so they could probably try there.

"I don't fucking know, but now is probably as good a time as any to take you to his temple."


	5. Chapter 5

The thing Hidan liked most about Amira was that she was unable to get pregnant. He'd spilled enough seed this past week into her to make an army, and they wouldn't have stopped either if they hadn't reached to temple of Jashin. Amira liked it just as much as Hidan did, he wasn't awkward about it, just strong and rough, just how Amira liked it.

It'd been about ten days since they'd last made camp, eleven since they'd married, when they arrived mid day at the hidden temple. Old stone pillars, nearly hidden by the brush, were the only indication that down an overgrown path something worth while might have been.

Prince the horse had problems traversing the underbrush, his harness got caught and snagged, and the trio was scraped by branches and thorns until suddenly they came upon a large stone structure. Prince would have ran into the thing if not for the steady hands of Amira.

"Just what the hell is this?" Hidan demanded though no one was around to answer it.

The structure was made of stacked block, each block a bit smaller than the last until it reached the top. Stairs cut into the block let to the top. The temple had been let go, cracks had overtaken the structure, trees and weeds had filled them in. Looking up, it could be noted a large tree, at least twenty years old, had overtaken the top structure. Moss hung loosely over many spots.

"Wow," Amira uttered, not only amazed by the height of the structure but the condition it was in.

"Take care of him," Hidan demanded, and Amira rushed off to let the horse loose of it's harness. Prince being a paint horse, it was almost impossible for him to be stolen because no two paints were alike. Once Amira had finished watering the horse and letting him loose, she retuned to Hidan who scooped her up and proceeded to jump up the stairs. The girl screeched, surprised with his speed and ability. Personally she'd never meet a ninja, the men in her life had always ushered her inside when they were around, and honestly, thought it was slightly scary, she was having fun.

They were quick to reach the top and as he placed her down, she was still stuck to him like a bug.

"That was so cool! Can we do it again?" Amira asked, her face elated and eyes beaming with excitement.

Hidan was panting. He hadn't put on a ton of weight since he'd meet Amira and certainly not enough muscle, and he felt drained having to carry them both so quickly and so far. Hidan was annoyed, more so than he has already been. He was angry that his skills had faded.

"Later," he breathed, his chest heaving. She tried to dote on him, but her waved her off in favor of continuing inside the temple. Damn gypsy woman, he cursed, always on top of him!

After traversing the dark halls of the temple for what seemed like hours, they finally came to a dimly lit room. It was damp, the ground water seeping though. It took a minute for the couples eyes to adjust, but after their pupils dilated, it became clear a little old man was hunched over a table in the middle of the room. He sat cross legged on the floor, writing something with a fine brush and canister of ink.

"Hey, old man," Hidan's gruff voice cut the silence and the man looked up.

"Hidan is that you?" The man asked, taking his time with his words as he slowly stood up. Hidan grunted in response.

"You haven't been around here in such a long time," the old man muttered, hobbling his way over to the pair, "you still look so youthful, it take it that immortality technique is working well for you," the man pulled a pair of old looking spectacles, he then carefully inspected them both.

"Have you brought her along for conversion or..." He trailed off. Now confused, Amira, who stood a little behind him, tugged on Hidan's sleeve, giving him a worried look as if to ask him what the elderly man was talking about. Hidan passed her off again.

"Yes, this is my wife, Amira," Hidan pulled her hand so she was standing in line with him. It prided her when he said her name. It made Amira feel as if she was something more than property, she wasn't just his wife, she had a name, her own identity. It prided her when she was able to stand with him as his equal.

"Wife eh?" The old man asked. Amira presented the old man with her wrist, Hidan's name still present in the skin just as it would always be.

"What's this?" The elderly monk asked, taking her hand and looking up at them after reading it briefly, "this is no binding marriage, I hope you realize this Hidan."

The silver haired jashinist looked away. He wasn't going to admit to either of them that he knew that.

"No matter, after her conversion I'll marry you both properly," the old man said, brushing pash them and motioning for them to fallow.

xXx

The pair settled down in a guest room, plain with nothing but a bed an an oil lamp. An uncomfortable bed to boot.

"So, Mr. Osamu said that your gonna convert me yourself," Amira never stopped her yammering. Hidan was content just to get away from her for a while, leaving her with elder Osamu, but he knew he couldn't stay away forever. She might as well have been attached to him at the hip.

"I feel sort of strange being so forward with everyone," Amira told him, climbing on top of him to sit stride on his hips. She did feel strange. Very few times in her life has she been treated with the respect she had been today. Women were not worthy in her tribe's eyes.

"Oh fuck, your not being forward, your being normal for once damn it," Hidan scolded her. She just smiled down at him, grinding her nether region ever so softly on his. Now she was being forward.

"We can't, not here at least," he tried to tell her but she was having none of it. She ground a little harder and it was getting hard for Hidan to resist. He smirked at her, devising a plan quickly, reaching his left hand up her skirt to rub her ever so softly. Oh Jashin, he felt like he was baby sitting. Except... molesting the baby. That sounded strange, he'd have to think of something better to say.

This place was scared ground and fucking wasn't aloud here, much to his and his dick's distain. He was hard and he ached, but as Amira bucked her clothed hips into Hidan's hand he found it getting harder and harder to resist. Finally, he couldn't. As if something broke inside of him, he flipped her over on the bed.

xXx

Amira felt slightly embarrassed, sitting down in the middle of this cold room. She sat on her knees in the symbol of Jashin, made of what she assumed to be blood. Hidan held a book in one hand, puzzling through how to preform the ritual while the elder monk sat quietly, observing and smoking opium out of a pipe. The room was lit with oil lamps and torches, it was brighter than the other rooms, but still very dark. Sage was burning on a table near the old man, a slight haze taking over her vision. She wasn't sure if that was from the smoke or the opium.

"Alright, so," Hidan drawled, making his way over to Amira. He stood in the circle with her, towering over her, and truth be told she was more than a little scared. It didn't bother her one bit when no one even told her directly that she would be changing religions, but what did bother her was how she felt so alone in this moment, even with her husband right next to her.

Hidan began speaking in a language she did not understand, the words sounding dark and his tone emotionless. Several times he had to start again from the beginning until finally, muttering curse words, he just continued on from where he last lost his place. He stopped for a moment, walking back to the table the sage was left on, lay down the book and replaced it with a large, ornate silver pitcher.

When he reached Amira again, he put his hand on the top of her head.

"Lord Jashin, I ask you humbly please to accept this girl into our glorious faith to one day join us in your kingdom," Hidan spoke normally now. He paused for a few moments before dumping the chalice of red liquid over top of Amira's head. At first the girl thought it to be wine, however when she went to lick a droplet off of her hand and discovered not only the coppery taste but the thickness of it, she realized, much to her horror, it was blood.

With large, doe like eyes, Amira looked up at her husband, who smirked evilly down at her. Hidan muttered something like 'sexy' before he lent down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

He was forceful. She tried to pull away from him, but a hand on the back of her head, his hand, forced their lips back together.

She felt his lips bruising hers, with his other hand he seized her side, squeezing her roughly until she cried out in pain. When her mouth opened to squeal, he slipped in his tongue. Amira tried to pull away again, pulling her tongue away from his, but he shook her roughly, and she understood that she was not to resist anymore. He let go of her head, only to breathe, and pressed her body to his with the now free hand.

"Your hurting me," Amira whispered, but the sadistic look in his eyes told her that Hidan did not care.

"Now," Osamu, the monk, rose, very calm because of the opium, "we will proceeded with the marriage ceremony," the old mans tone was very factual, he carried the book that Hidan previously had back to the circle and produced a string of white beads from his robe. Hidan yanked her to her feet as he stood, and the beads were wrapped around their hands, her left his right. Osamu spoke again in the language Amira could not understand, but Hidan understood perfectly as his elder read the verses in the book. The elder spoke words of union of forever, of longing and togetherness, until finally he produced an ornate dagger from his robe. Amira was afraid, shaking as her sadistic husband took her arm, the one not Intertwined in beads, and sliced her wrist, fast and shallow, so a thin line of blood bubbled out. He then handed her the dagger and held out his own wrist.

Amira look up at him bewildered.

"It's okay," Hidan reassured, his tone soft. The first time Amira drug the blade across his skin it wasn't hard enough to do anything but scrape. Hidan shook his head.

"Cut it like meat, it won't hurt me," he urged, and closing her eyes, Amira stuck him. Hidan fraught he urge to hiss in pleasures pain. It felt so wonderful to feel the sting, to feel alive. Hidan pulled the dagger from his wrist, and pushed the holes in their skin together. Mixed blood dripped to the floor.

"It's done," the elder spoke, matching the exact words Hidan had spoken the first time they 'married.'

xXx

The pair lay in bed that night apart from each other.

"Your so violent," Amira noted, her tone almost accusing.

"Tell me something I don't know, woman," Hidan shot back. She was annoying him again with her talking.

"Your so moody, one second your gentil and the next your acting insane," she was accusing him this time.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan commanded. He didn't need her to tell him how to treat her, who cared if he had a quick temper?

"I thought you wanted me to fight with you!" Amira shouted, sitting up in bed. She was mocking him he knew it.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled and sat up too, his larger frame towering over her even as they were sitting. Amira backed down. They both settled down on their sides of the bed and fell asleep. It was not long until they both fell into restless dreams and then into a deeper consciousness.

Hidan could feel the presence of his god, but he could hear Amira speaking. He wondered vaguely if he was hearing her talk in her sleep.

"I've brought you here to discus a sin you committed," that was lord Jashins voice, loud and unhappy though he couldn't see anything but white. Hidan was quiet, waiting for his punishment. He could hear Amira talking, sounding scared and small. He knew he couldn't go to her.

"Hidan, you know full well it is a sin to have sex in a temple. For that I am assigning Amira to bring me five souls," his god spoke. He could still hear Amira chattering, probably terrified. He could still hear her whining as he woke up. His eyes blinked awake just in time to hear a sob wrack Amira. He sat up, rubbing his face gently with one hand to see her curling up in a ball, still asleep, having a nightmare. He watched her for a few more seconds, contemplating his gods words.

As Hidan's punishment, Amira would bring their lord souls. As his punishment, she would do the killing. That was hardly a punishment at all, he thought, until he realized Amira was afraid to hurt even him, her tormentor. He was pulled from his thoughts by another sob from his wife.

Hidan gently shook Amira awake, the girl, once realizing he was there, latched on to him like a baby. He wondered who, if anyone, was there to comfort her when she still lived with the gypsies.

"Don't go, don't go," he could barely understand as she spoke through her tears.

"Come on now, stop damn it. I can understand a thing your saying," Hidan found himself scolding her again as she gasped to regain herself. Once she'd quieted down he tried to put her back to sleep, but she opened her mouth and started talking again. Inwardly Hidan cursed her.

"You won't leave me will you?" Her voice sounded high pitched and breath-y from crying.

"No," he said quietly after some thought, "no I won't, never."

That was a promise Hidan was sure he could keep. Tomorrow after she made the needed sacrifices but he would reward her after with a valuable gift.


	6. Chapter 6

The next town over was a days ride from the temple. It was an uncomfortable, difficult ride for the 'happy' couple. Amira didn't own a saddle, so they were forced to ride bareback. The horses reins drug on the ground, she only had the horse's carriage bridle and there was the constant worry the great spotted brute would trip, Prince was alright for about the first five steps, until he decided he was irritated and started bucking, best of all, Hidan had to ride in the bitch seat. Amira was angry with him still, and fought Hidan every step of the way. He might not have been so angry, he mused, if he had his strength back and his skills were sharp again and he could have gotten this done much quicker. He could have stealthily used his ninja skills to jump through the trees and get here much faster and also go unnoticed. They arrived a few hours after dark as planned.

"Just shut up!" Hidan shouted, Prince's ears swiveled foreword for a moment until they resumed their pinned position. If Amira would have been born a horse, she would have looked similar.

"You first!" She shot back but regretted it immediately when her husband seized her jugular in his right hand. Their bickering quieted and Hidan removed his hand. His head was hurting more than usual, he chalked it up to an unusually hard morning of threatening Amira.

"Stop the horse," Hidan commanded.

"Stop the horse, what?" Amira was getting cocky.

"Stop the god damned fucking horse!" The silver haired man yelled, yanking the silver haired woman's hands back. The horse stopped alright, but after he proceeded to rear, his mouth open to try and stop the pain from the unneeded roughness. Hidan slid down the horses ass, thankfully he landed on his feet, stumbling. Amira sat on the horses back still, twisting him and turning him around until he stood mostly still save for some pawing with his front hoof.

"Go park him or something, fucking go you dumb bitch!" Hidan yelled, his hands up, surprising the already spooked horse even more.

"Prick," she muttered. He was rubbing off on her. After finding a post to tie her horse to, Amira returned, "what are we doing here? There's no one around."

"Quiet," Hidan hushed.

She was right, there was no one here. It was dark and the only people remaining in the streets were a few drunks and some prositutes. Hidan ushered his wife into a nearby alley way where he produced the knife he'd stolen his second night alive from his pocket wrapped in a fabric scrap.

"I've been looking for that cloth!" Amira exclaimed only to be loudly shushed by Hidan.

"Be quiet! You'll wake everyone up!"

Amira huffed and folded her arms, watching him intently. Hidan took her hand shoving the handle of the knife into her palm as she tried to wrench her arm away. His strength though only a fraction of what it was was more then enough to force her fingers around the wooden handle. He was behind her then, his large chest pushed against her petite back. His arm was next to hers, almost as if they were dancing back words.

"This is how you hold the knife. Don't slash with it, stab and twist, and then pull, pull up so it cuts," Hidan instructed.

"What's going on, what am I doing? What are you doing?" Amira asked, words rapidly spilling out of her mouth, terrified. She tried to let go of the knife, to drop it on the ground, but Hidan's grip on her hand tightened.

"There's a guy coming our way, he's plastered drunk. Kill him," Hidan coached, before his wife could resist, Hidan shoved her, hard. The knife sunk into the mans side just as he staggered past, he screamed, agony ripping through his vocal cords. Amira mocked him, blood covering her fingers. She stepped back, shaking with wide eyes. Somehow, Hidan knew she wasn't cut out for this and the scene unfolding in front of him confirmed it.

"God damn it," The platinum haired man swore, charging forward, he again pressed his chest to Amira's back, taking up her hand to force her to grab the knife from the still screaming man. Instead of pulling it from the drunks flesh, Hidan forced the knife up, cutting deep and wide, blood pouring down from the wound into the ground and their hands. The man screamed again, short and loud, before the knife again connected with his his jugular.

The knife hit the ground as Hidan backed away from the body and his wife.

"I can't help you next time," he panted, looking down at Amira. She too was panting. No, no she wasn't, he realized as he looked closer, she was hyperventilating. He twisted her around only to be meet by her scared eyes, vacant and and terrorized, her pupils small. The look etched on her features was indescribable. A few specks on blood had landed on her face, blood spattered on her chest that moved into a soaking complete coverage from her hips down. He wondered if there was any blood left in the dead man laying near them. Looking down at himself, he discovered he was clean.

Something was broken in the girls eyes and she wasn't moving save for her heavy breathing. Her face was empty. She didn't swear or scream or even fuss at him. She just stood, mouth hung open. He felt bad, technically, he'd killed this man, but he'd used her like a puppet to.

"Hey," he tried to roust her. His wife doubled over seconds later and threw up. Hidan took a step back to keep the puke off his shoes, and pulled her hair over her shoulders awkwardly. Amira wrenched, dry heaving with a string of saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. He picked the rag he had the knife wrapped in off the ground nearby and walked it back over to her, handing it to her to wipe her mouth. She took it, standing up partially and used the rag.

It wasn't the killing that disturbed Hidan, it was Amira. She looked so... Fucked up. He was feeling very alive and wired, happy even, but she looked pale and ill. It didn't matter, they had to move on. The night drug on.

xXx

Hidan's eyes were closed as he sat with Amira in a circle made of blood. They were both on their knees, Hidan was leading a prayer while a small family home burned nearby. They were in the middle of nowhere now, the horse tied to a fence nearby dancing in place for fear of the ever growing fire.

"Lord Jashin, please accept the sacrifices Amira has made, I hope that they have pleased you, and please accept the sacrifices I too have made in your name," Hidan finished the prayer and rose to his feet. He had to literally pull Amira to her feet after she continued to sit unmoving on the ground. Her eyes looked vacant, and she showed him her blood coated hands more then once but said nothing. She acted like something was wrong with them, but every time Hidan looked, he couldn't find anything amiss. This time, he took her hand, and pulled her along with him.

She still looked so fucked up, smears of dirt mixed with blood and other undeterminable substances covered her exposed skin, particularly her face and lower arms, her cloths, an off white pair of trousers paired with a fluffy purple shirt, had long since been destroyed. Holes, rips, tears, shreds, never mind the coats of blood she would never be able to scrub away.

As they reached the horse, Hidan waited a moment after untying the beast for Amira to get on but it only took a few seconds for him to realize she wasn't moving.

"What the fuck?" He blurted, twisting around to look at her, he was meet with tear filled eyes. Somewhere, deep in his cold, stone-like heart, Hidan felt for the girl. Sighing, he threw her up on the horse and decided he would walk back.

xXx

The wagon was left in a clearing not far from the temple. When the pair arrived, Amira tore off of the horse, running inside of their mobile home, Hidan ignored the action.

It would be day light in a half hour or so, Hidan reasoned, so he had plenty of time to get everything moved and packed to get back on the road. They'd need to after the havoc they'd just caused. It didn't take him long to get the ashes from last nights fire taken care of, the horse hitched and ready to go, all he had to do next was change out of his clothing. When he pulled on the door knob, he was meet with an unpleasant surprise. She'd locked him out.

Several minutes and one broken door later, Hidan was able to walk up the stares and see what became of his wife.

Amira was laying in the middle of the daybed, naked, with her knees to her chest and a blanket half over her. She was clean, having washed herself with a few rags that now sat in a water filled basin that looked like a kitchen sink in what one might be able to call a countertop. It had no drain, so the rusty colored water was left to sit. Hidan didn't say a word to her, though she visibly tensed when he walked by. He was quick to change and leave the wagon. After quickly rigging the door shut with some rope, he climbed up into the drivers seat and did his best to get the horse moving.

They arrived at another acceptable campsite before dark, a safe distance away from the town. Having been blown to bits and left in the ground too rot for a while, Hidan decided that he'd been a bit too careless in his past, though never over confident.

"Hey, get me something to eat, I'm fucking wasting away out here," the older man rasped on the door at the front of the wagon before he jumped from the drivers seat. He then walked around to the main door and untied the rope, the door swinging open with nothing to keep it shut, "the horse needs it's damn dinner too, come on." Hidan called again, getting some firewood from the rack on the side of the wagon to start a fire with. They'd have to restock soon. He couldn't imagine that they had much to eat left either. Nothing a little threatening and a few beatings couldn't fix the next time they drove through a town.

"Amira fucking come on!" In reality it had been a about three minutes, but his wife still wasn't moving inside the wagon that he could hear. Swearing under his breathe, he decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey, bitch," he called, his voice ringing through the small space. When he turned the corner, he realized Amira had not moved. Just what the fuck was she putting on?

"What's wrong with you?" He accused, but the girl did not respond. He watched her for a moment before realizing she was still on about last night and the sacrifices.

"Hey, get up. There's no use moping around. You fucking killed people, get over it, in fact, get used to it," Hidan growled, his knuckles turning white as he balled his hands into fists. What a difficult woman!

"You made me kill those people," his wife murmured so slurred only after she was finished speaking did he understand what he said.

"Hell yes I did! You made a required fucking sacrifice! Think about all the god damned ones you have to make on your own free will!" Hidan felt like he was talking to a three year old, this is why he hated outsiders, they never understood, though technically Amira was no longer an outsider.

"I didn't want to!" She screeched, a sob wracking her small fame moments later.

"That's fucking Jashinisum! That's it! You kill, you destroy, you live your god damned life!" The man's voice was full of anger and annoyance, he felt like he shouldn't need to have this argument with her.

"I don't want this anymore! Kill me, please kill me!" Amira moaned, her silver hair covering her reddening cheeks. Hidan truthfully was more than happy to. Any punishment from his god was better than any more of her.

Ripping out a drawer from the wall, Hidan bent down to pick up a steak knife from the mismatched utensil set and gripped it, holding it in his hand much like he had instructed his wife to hours ago. In a flash, he was sinking it into her side between her ribs. One hole, two, three, before he hit a bone. She had already been screaming like her lungs were going to be ejected from her body when the blade hit her bone, it hit with such a force her delicate rib cracked as an inhuman sound ripped from her throat. The abusive man had his hand over her mouth, well more over her head as he roughly shoved her down, her right side hit the bed as her left gushed blood. He was on her in a flash, stabbing, ripping, slicing her flesh, pale skin parted to allow rose colored liquid to flow from her. He had a pillow over her face all the while, cutting her air supply and muffling her screams.

All in all, Amira meet a brutal fate. His wife had long since died when he ceased his attack. He was covered in her blood. A thick coating covered his hands before it bathed the cloth around his hips. Spatter could be found on every surface, her blood, thick and still warm ran down the bed into the mattress and to the floor.

Panting, Hidan dismounted the corpse. There was no regret, no pang of guilt, honestly, he felt nothing. He killed her, he was free. The jashinist stuck his hand in the luke warm water to his right, whipping it off on his pants before using it to push his hair out of his eyes.

That hadn't felt good. Where was the pleasure he always felt when he took a life? The euphoria? Looking down at the mangled body of what used to be his wife he felt nothing, maybe, just maybe, he felt...he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

His stomach growled just then as he gazed down at her. Going to the jar he'd previously seen her get money out of, he took a hand full and left camp. He needed something to eat above all else. The next town was about an hours walk, and he wished he would have rode the horse, after after a hot meal of food he was used to, it wasn't so bad he decided. After all, he didn't have anything left to worry about.

When he returned, he was surprised to find a fire started and a cut of meat roasting over it. For a moment, he thought that someone had found his camp, but when he was meet with a poorly thrown knife, the very same he'd used to murder Amira, his eyes fallowed the trail the knife took. In seething anger, there stood his wife in the broken doorway to the wagon. Fucking shit.

"You fucking jack ass!" She screamed, "you tried to fucking kill me!"

Hidan stood for a moment, surveying her and the environment around him before he spoke. This was extremely unfortunate.

"I did kill you, you dumb bitch," he almost sighed, "just shut the fuck up, your bleeding all over." There was no use arguing, plus he was tired and still sort of full, he didn't feel like fighting with her.

"Screw you! Your a monster!" She wasn't calming down or shrinking under is gaze. This was going to go on for a while he decided and he wasn't in the mood.

"Just shut up! He urged again, throwing himself down on a chair she'd placed next to the fire while he was gone.

"Why in the hell would you do that to someone? I'm your wife!" He had his back to her and refused to look while she continued.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know your god damned immortal? I just wanted you dead! Fucking shut up!" He finally cried, patience with her lost. He rubbed his head for a minute with his hand, finally it was quiet. He heard her feet rustle the grass as she crossed the field to stand in front of him.

"What do you mean I'm immortal?" Her voice was much calmer, quieter even, though her face still looked pissed as all hell.

"Your fucking immortal, what the fuck do you think? You just magically raised from the god damned dead?" He shot back at her, giving her a look that might have translated to 'your a fucking idiot.'

"You say that so casual," she scoffed.

"How the fuck do you think I survived in the fucking hole? I told you I'm immortal already, it's no big deal so calm your tits," Hidan huffed, "and what's the big idea with the food?"

"Screw you," she spat. He examined her as she bent over the cooking fire. She was still bleeding from a lot of the wounds he'd inflicted on her, though her face had been spared, her gorgeous face.

"I'd be glad to, except you'd bleed all over me," he sneered, a sadistic smirk crossing his features.

"Your sick," she accused.

"I can't help it if I get a god damned rise out of pissing you off," Hidan's smirk told it all. She groaned in annoyance and tried to tend to her dinner, though it was a bit hard seeing as she was bleeding through her cloths. He watched her piss and moan about it for a little while before he finally got sick of her whining. She made all sorts of unhappy noises, some suggesting she was in pain, just like a damned dog.

"Good lord woman, would you come here? Get me a wet rag," his voice was sounded commanding and bothered, and he was, he was irritated and sick of her, so when she begrudgingly returned clean cloth in hand, he pulled her down in front of him. Tearing the rag in half, he lay one half on his knee and the other half he handed to her. He less than gently he pulled off her top and started on her wounds, rubbing the blood from her skin and blotting each one, applying ample pressure so they would clot.

It was almost as if nothing had happened between them.

When he pressed on the first stab wound he'd inflicted, she hissed in pain.

"Sore?" He mumbled, why did he care again?

"Yeah, the bone," she nodded, biting her lip to try to curb the hurt.

"Other half," he demanded, throwing the bloodied half into the fire. Without words she did as he asked. He worked in silence for a few moments, he knew he should say something," you know, I uh, always thought this was a dress."

"Oh well, uh, the blue one is the same way," her tone was casual, seemingly uninvolved in the conversation. She was exposed save for the skirt she had on, the same color as her blouse laying on the ground.

"I've never noticed, Jashin it can't be that hard, you have what, five sets of cloths?" He asked, taking her hand to hold the rag onto a particularly deep gash on her side. His hands were tired, she could help.

"Mm three, you ruined two. And that's coming from the guy who keeps loosing his shirts!" She laughed, bringing her free hand to cover her mouth. She looked back at him, lavender orbs shinning through the darkness by the light of the fire.

"Are you smiling?" She asked, her face flashing briefly in disbelief.

Shit, she'd caught him before he caught himself. Right away he replaced whatever happy looks he had on his face with a deep scowl. She looked away then, whispering something that sounded like sorry. It was a bit awkward for the next few moments until both of their eyes settled on the dying fire. It was probably a plus he could see her in his line of view too.

"Will you do me a favor?" She asked, sounding a bit like a school girl. Oh fuck he knew what she was going to ask.

"Would you kiss me? Like..a real kiss, like a kiss that..." she paused. He could see her clutching up her skirt in her fee hand. Hidan didn't need to hear any more.

Gently, Hidan kissed her neck, working his way up until he felt her twist her upper body, he pulled away to get one last look at her before he pressed his lips to hers. The pair had shared more than kisses in the past, however this one was different, he wanted it to be different. He worked his lips slowly on hers, it was almost painfully slow the speed he used, but it was such a beautiful, mind blowing, deep kiss Amira easily forgave him. Two mouths, four lips melted into one as he gently poked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, her lips parting for him like the red sea. His tongue met hers in such a way it felt like a firecracker went off, she was in top of him in seconds sitting stride across his lap, he hand one arm around her middle the other snaked up to fist his hand in her hair.

Unwillingly he pulled away from her, watching her lips quiver and eyes wanting more. He'd been feeling droplets of blood, and looking down at her pale chest he found a hole in her skin, actively bleeding like the moment it was inflicted. Slowly, he lent down to press his mouth on the imperfection in her skin. He could hear her breathing hitch as he sucked, a sweet coppery taste filling his mouth. Her blood was much different than anything he'd ever tasted, there was no bite back, only a flood of euphoria. When he pulled away, he was able to watch the red liquid bubble back to the surface. He attacked her lips again, tongues meshing together in an unchoreographed dance. He swore to Jashin that there was something more to her mouth, a taste he never got sick of. When they pulled apart then, a thin line of saliva connected there mouths, arching downward until it finally broke.

" 'm horny," she breathed through shallow breathed pants.

"Let's fuck,"


	7. Chapter 7

Hidan decided that if nothing else, Amira was a good lay. She was hot and tight and she liked the way he was rough with her, even if it hurt sometimes. Her hips met his on the first thrust every time and he'd decided they meshed together perfectly in bed. The next few days were full of sex, he fucked her on the grass, he banged her while she was bent over cleaning up blood from the wagon, and screwed her brains out as she tried to do laundry. They traveled during the day and stopped every evening, did chores and went to bed but didn't sleep. It was all fine and dandy with him, except for sometimes, she did little things that made him wonder.

The other night she served him dinner and neglected to tell him that the food and the plate she served it on was hot and Hidan burned his hands. Yesterday she'd been cutting up vegetables and leftover chunks of meat when he walked behind her, she spun around and narrowly missed cutting him veridically across his chest. Today she'd been riding the horse before they shipped off and nearly ran him over, claiming that the horse wasn't listening.

He brushed it off, saying it was all in his head. That little bit of a thing who threw up after seeing her first man killed couldn't possibly be trying to hurt him.

They had to stop finally when Amira informed Hidan that there would not be enough food for breakfast tomorrow. He was sure that the woman was finally seeing eye to eye with him, and it was frustrating to have her ask permission once again.

Prince plotted along at the same pace he always did, slow, and Hidan questioned Amira about acquiring a larger horse with a larger stride, but Amira wouldn't hear it. She couldn't bare to part with Prince. After giving it some thought he didn't blame her after the life she'd lived. They arrived much later into town than Hidan had planned but Amira insisted that it was a good thing, shops were closing, she said, and there for they were willing to make deals. His wife stocked up on vegetables, much to his distain, and bartered an ounce of that disgusting spice she put on everything for a piece of sausage as long and thick as his arm before he lost track of her. He had to hand it to her, she knew what she was doing.

"Could we stay here tonight? Tomorrow I'd like to see if I can get a little more for us, I was thinking we could also, um, eat in a restaurant too," she sounded meek, like she shouldn't be asking, her eyes huge and deer like and a sort of pout set on her features.

"Sure," he shrugged, and the pair doubled up on the horse and rode off to if find somewhere for dinner. They found themselves in a pub about twenty minutes later, looking at menus with sake on the way.

"Um, Hidan," she whispered. Hidan put down his menu sort of dramatically, making a slapping sound as it hit the table, she never stopped talking did she?

"What?" He spat. Honestly just when he thought he was going to get a quiet moment.

"I uh, I've never been to a restaurant and uh, I.." She paused for a moment as if deciding if she should finish, "I can't, you know, read."

"You can't read," Hidan stated, all most as if he thought she was joking. He didn't doubt it. Gypsy men wanted there women stupid and quiet, if they could read they might be able to figure out that they were being treated unfairly. Although, Amira seemed to know and accept how she was treated in camp. She shook her head innocently. Sighing Hidan motioned for her to sit next to him and put the paper down in front of them.

"Oh, that's okay, if you would just order me something you think I'd like," she tried to convince, smoothing out the skirt of her dress but Hidan refused.

"Oh no, your not bugging my ass for the rest of our lives about this shit, have a look at this. I'm gonna teach your ass to read if it kills me," the older man spat. The sake was brought and the male jashinist ordered food, trying to teach his bride to sound out words to pass the time.

"I hope I'm not intruding," a male voice came, snapping the pairs attention away from the menu. A tan skinned man snaked his way into the booth opposite of Hidan and Amira, those piercing green eyes of his were unmistakable, though his other features had changed. His hair was still long, though it was no longer covered and it was well kept, a scarf lay around his neck and a mask of the same color around his mouth. He wore civilian cloths, simple, long sleeved and dark in color.

"Kakuzu you old fuck!" Hidan exclaimed loud enough to make Amira jump.

"Quiet down loudmouth," the man narrowed his eyes, "always with the yelling."

"Aw shut the fuck up, it's been twenty years and that's the first damned thing you say to me?" The jashinist put his hands on the table, beating them down for effect and making his wife jump again.

"Where in the hell did you get that?" Amira visibly tensed when the strangers eyes fell on her, clearly her husband knew this man but something felt wrong about him.

"Never mind her," Amira's jaw dropped, her eyes transfixed on her husband. Never since they'd been joined together had he put her on the side lines. She felt like she was back in the gypsy camp. She very vividly remembered her father, her ex-husband, and her uncle doing the same thing he'd just done and after seeing the light outside the camp, she was offended.

"Oh Hidan you didn't," Kakuzu sneered, "how old is she, fifteen?"

"My name is Amira and I am nineteen years old, thank you." It was Hidan's turn to gawk. The girls cheeks were flush, never in her life had she spoke to a man that way, and honestly she expected to be hit. She was fairly sure that Hidan would protect her, but honestly she knew she wasn't safe from him either.

"Such a big mouth for such a little girl," Kakuzu scoffed "you two must get along so well."

"We do, actually! I love my husband!" Amira blurted. Honestly she had no idea that he was just trying to get her preverbal goat.

"Mmm, I see that," the older man replied, attempting to pass the girl off. Truthfully he only wanted to talk with his previous partner and though he used to hate the man, he needed a favor and they were perfect. He'd been watching them since they entered town and after noticing who they were he decided to fallow.

"How in Jashin's sweet hell are you still around?" Hidan cut in, drawing all the attention to himself. He honestly didn't want Kakuzu's eyes on his prize, and more over, he didn't want the old bastardized getting any ideas.

"It just so happened my original human heart kicked back on while I was in the morgue in the hidden leaf, I snuck out and regained myself after that. Moving on, I'm sort of in a bind, I was wondering if you could help me," the food came then, the waitress bringing Kakuzu's along too, it became apparent to the jashinists that the other man had been planning this meeting. Kakuzu poured himself a glass of Hidan's sake, the cheep bastard, and returned his gaze to the pair to wait for an answer.

The male jashinist didn't want to help the stupid bastard, what had the geezer done for him in the last twenty years? Certainly not come looking for him and he didn't want him within one hundred meters of Amira, though something tugged at him, Kakuzu had once been his friend after all and sewn him back together many times.

"What sort of help?" He asked wearily, he hadn't bothered to look down at his wife who was nervously trying to eat. He wished she'd pipe in and make him an excuse why he couldn't help, though he knew the submissive girl would never so much as think of it.

"Nothing much, I just need a hiding place for about a week, you two travel don't you? You can drop me off in the next town, it'll take about that long to get there. I've got plenty of cash," the miser didn't want to offer them money, but with some not so choice people on his ass, he had to use his resources.

"We don't normally use money," Hidan was holding out, Amira could tell, though his statement was true.

"Alright then, what is it you want?" The masked man narrowed his eyes, just what was Hidan playing at?

"A new horse," Hidan's tone was firm, his voice unwavering along with his serious looking facial features. Fuck face was giving him exactly what he wanted, no questions asked? This was too good to be true.

"You can't!" Amira cried, her entire body twisting to him and her small hand grabbing the shoulder material of his shirt. She looked angry, and sort of like she might cry, her lower lip quivering in such a way that made Hidan roll his eyes. He couldn't believe her, this morning she spread her legs like a woman and now she sounded like a child.

"Fucking relax, you can still keep the other one," his response seemed to please her, because she quietly, slowly went back to eating. If they hadn't been in public he might have slapped her.

"It's a deal then?" The pair looked up, two pairs of violet eyes meet a single pair of green.

"Deal," Hidan replied, still feeling a bit reluctant. It was too late now, he surmised.

xXx

The first night in the three person camp had Hidan convinced that Amira was up to something. She'd brought him two new shirts, one beige in color and the other black, and asked him if he liked them. A shirt was a shirt, he told her, but she wouldn't hear it, she insisted that he try them on. Of course he did, just to shut her up, and they chattered back and forth about the way it fit and how he liked it. He told her again a shirt was a shirt, and she took them back, muttering something about washing them as Hidan returned to his spot near the fire. It wasn't until he started feeling uncomfortable that he realized something was up.

"Amira!" He bellowed, " get your ass back here!"

The girl returned from around the back of the wagon where the water barrels were kept. He could see her hands were wet and she had a bit of water splashed onto her.

"What is it?" She sounded so convincing.

He commanded her to come to him, and he turned his back to her quickly. "What the fuck is on me?" The girl could only gasp, seconds later he felt her slap him, he reeled back, standing up to tower over her. He probably could have bottled and sold the anger he was feeling right now.

"Look!"she pointed down, a mid sized black spider contrasted the green grass. He grabbed her wrists in his hands, jerking her face to his.

"What did you do?" He growled, squeezing her tightly. She whimpered quietly.

"Please, your hurting me," she uttered, "honestly, I didn't do anything," her expression looked real, though he knew she'd put the spider in his shirt. He shook her one last time, jerking her roughly before shoving her away.

"Get me something for the fucking hives!" He demanded, sending her scrambling off.

Hidan, still quiet pissed sat back down on what had come to be 'his' chair, almost throwing himself down really. He tried to lean back, but the spider bites had him hissing in pain.

"That was quite childish," kakuzu had been sitting on the other side of the fire watching it all unfold, their bickering made for lovely entertainment.

"Shut the hell up," the silver haired man shot as his female miniature returned with a cold cloth. She pressed it lightly to his swelling back, but the coolness of it only served to bring him more pain, "watch it!" He barked. Jashin this woman!

xXx

Hidan wasn't sure how long it had been since he and Amira left the temple, though today in his pants pocket he found a pair of pendants, beautiful silver symbols of the Jashin faith. He remembered the elder giving them to him, though he was still surprised having found them again. Had he honestly forgot?

"Amira," he called, spotting the busy woman hunched over the fire where she currently had breakfast going. She was whipping her hands and and walking over to him within a few moments.

"Here," he presented it to her by placing it around her neck, his voice flat and monotone. He put his own on as he watched her marvel at it for a second before letting it drop, the symbol hanging somewhere just below her breasts. He'd regret giving it to her in the next few hours.

They were both sitting on the drivers seat of the wagon, she was chatting and he was being forced to listen, when she pulled off the the necklace.

"You know this thing, oh, whoops," he'd practically watched her drop it. She wasn't fooling anyone with her butter fingers act. As she lent down to get it, she'd almost tipped off the horse drawn carriage, though her quick to react husband pulled her back down to her seat.

"I'll get it," he insisted. She had to be planning something to volunteer to get it first. The pendant had gotten caught on what looked like a second emergency brake, stopping it from falling to the road below. Hidan lent down, grasping the thing, when he too found himself tipping and tried in vain to sit back up, he lost what little balance he had and fell. He hit his head first, and he barely escaped getting ran over by the still moving wagon wheels. Amira went a little too far before she stopped the wagon, jumping down to gush over him and the goose egg forming on his head, thanking him up and down for 'saving' her god forsaken necklace. Hidan had a headache and opted to go inside for the time being, away from any more possible dangers. He had barely sat down on the day bed when Kakuzu spoke, seated on a chair near the back.

"You know that spider from the other night has a double, they look exactly alike save for the non poisonous spider has a white belly," the older mans voice sounded very factual, but Hidan still wasn't putting two and two together. "I read it in this book I found under the mattress, you know, someone who couldn't read might get them confused," he continued. It hit Hidan like a ton of bricks.

She wasn't just trying to hurt him, she was trying to kill him. He'd have to wait until they stopped to do any damage, but now he had time to think.

xXx

Before the wagon even stopped, Hidan was out of it, circling around the long way. Amira jumped down and went inside, taking the short route, the first thing she noticed was her husband gone. She didn't talk to the other man, just left the wagon confused as to what was happening. He jumped on her before she even had both feet on the ground. He had one hand around her middle just under her breasts, pulling her tightly to his chest, the other he hand shoved down her skirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a tone for critical than he would have liked. She was at his mercy didn't she know? Roughly, he sunk two fingers into her, sending Amira withering in pleasure.

"Tell me why your trying to fucking kill me?" The man demanded, pulling his fingers from her to twist her clit. The girl did not respond, she only gave him a throaty moan and seemed to melt into him. Raising his hand a bit higher, he locked his hand around her neck and squeezed, she immediately began choking for air.

"If you don't fucking tell me why your trying to god damn kill me, I'll make your life a living hell with stitch face in there," he loosened his grip just enough to all her to speak and take a few short gasps.

"For all the fucking shit you put me through! You stabbed me to death and your an abusive mother fucker," if she could have spit in his face she would have.

"I'm a god damned immortal! You can't kill me, you dumb bitch!" He twisted her neither regions just a bit harder than she liked, this time making her cry out in pain instead of pleasure. It was music to Hidan's ears.

"Who said I'm trying to kill you?" She managed to choke. Truth be told that sort if intrigued Hidan, and so he allowed her a little bit more room in her airway. "It's just, I don't know, it was funny," she wheezed. He couldn't tell if that was a lie or not.

"Funny?" He mocked, "you think this is funny? After all the shit I do for you?"

"You would have done it anyway! Lord Jashin said you would!" She hadn't just used his own god against him had she? He spun her around, taking her jaw in his right hand and used it to pull her close until they were face to face.

"What do you know about Lord Jashin?" His tone almost dared her to speak, and if it would have been earlier in their relationship she wouldn't have. "What do you know besides what I told you?"

"He," Amira gasped, bending over searching for breathe with her hands on her knees, "he came to me in a dream and he, uh, he explained everything." Hidan could see the fear in her eyes, and after giving her a once over, he practically threw her away from him.

"Get lost, bitch," he spat, and Amira did just that, too pissed to stick around.

"She won't stick around long if you keep treating her like that," Kakuzu's voice came, the older man stood in the doorway, a book in hand and his mask off of his face.

"She has to. Lord Jashin willed it. She would have already 'conveniently disappeared' if I had it my way," Hidan groaned, leaning against his mobile home.

"I give it six months," kakuzu chuckled darkly.

"Fuck off, didn't you hear what I said? We can't leave each other," Hidan made an irritated face at him, eye brows furrowed and frustration harbored in his eyes.

"It's a vicious cycle Hidan, something happens, you two get in a fight, you threaten to beat the shit out of her, or maybe you do beat her just so you can both get over it, then you fuck like rabbits for a while just to do it all over. It's been like that for a while hasn't it?" The stitched ex-con had this down to a science, he had Hidan painted to a T, " I know you."

"Mind your own damn business! I never asked for relationship advice!" The jashinist growled, his tone too sour for his own good.

"She's beautiful Hidan, and maybe she can't leave, but someone else could take her away," kakuzu turned his back then and stalked off down the road. It was a good thing too, because Hidan would have killed the dumb fucker. Talk about his wife like that, his woman! His Amira. Just what the hell was wrong with threatening her? She was his wasn't she? Truth be told he'd been feeling especially close to the girl lately, not that he would ever tell her in words, but he realized that his body language never communicated that either.

The campsite was just a meter or so off the road and had just enough room to tie the horse and start a fire. They'd started into a rice country in the middle of the day and soon after the only thing a person could see for miles was flat rice patties. With that knowledge he wondered just how far a person could get before he lost sight of them, however Kakuzu and Amira had both gone, no where in sight.

"Amira!" He called, though he received no answer. Night would fall before she returned and by then he had a campfire going.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Hidan demanded, coming to his feet to stand next to the fire. While she'd been gone he couldn't help but get lost in thought while he was alone. He'd half way convinced himself that Kakuzu was fucking Amira and they'd run away together, or at least something had taken her from him. When he'd gotten so possessive with the little wench he didn't know. She had been smiling softly at him, not answering for a few long seconds before she produced a cloth from behind her back.

"I found this rice paddy no one was using with some stray plants in it, so, I uh, took the rice, and then I kept going and found some mushrooms and some berries to make some jam, cuz, were running kinda low and uh," she was babbling, and honestly it could have been a lie he reasoned seeing as she'd lied to him the past couple days but maybe not. "You weren't worried, were you?" She sounded so innocent and cute, so unsuspecting.

"Hell no," Hidan scoffed. Of course he had.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, the smile dropping from her face to allow a much more serious tone to take over. Here it comes, he thought for sure she was gonna leave just like the old buzzard said. She crossed the small campsite in a few steps and after setting her bundle down she sat stride across his lap. He knew where this was going, this was the end of the cycle.

"What is it?" He asked sort of solemnly, putting his hands on her hips to keep her at her current distance. He hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Well um, I was just thinking, and," she trailed off, putting her hands on top of his. The smile returned to her face and she looked down, rubbing her fingers on his lightly, "sorry, I feel kinda silly," he had the urge to shout at her to get on with it, but instead he kept his mouth pressed shut.

"I love you, you know? I just don't think I've ever said it like, to your face, that's all," she looked up as she finished speaking, blushing just a bit. Her violet eyes sparkled in the low lighting and he swore he heard her giggle just a bit. That was all?

"You love me even after all that bullshit?" He asked, honestly surprised by her words but he didn't let his surprise flow over onto his tone of voice.

"Of course! You love me too, right?" She tried not to preconceive what he was going to say. She knew he wasn't anywhere near nice or romantic, but it was hard for the nineteen year old girl not to get ideas. He was quiet for a bit longer than she'd liked, and it bothered her. Did he not love her back?

"Sure," his lips quivered as he spoke, very unsure of himself. Never in his life had he told another person that they ment something to him and he wasn't sure if she entirely did mean something to him. This was an emotion very strange to the masochist, he had no idea how to react, he he knew he didn't like it. He didn't love her did he? Sure he'd agreed, but was it a true statement?

It wasn't the "I love you too," that Amira had imagined, but it was good enough. She threw her arms around him in a hug, a real hug that was tighter than he thought Amira could muster, and just held him for a long time. Hesitantly, Hidan also wrapped his arms around her, just her hips, and just held on to her too.

It bothered him that she could still tell him that she loved him even after he fucking killed her. He wondered if his lord had said something to her in her dream, she was acting so affectionate it made him concerned. Never since they'd been together had she warmed up to him so quickly after a fight.

"Lord Jashin wants us to love each other," Amira whispered, her warm breathe on his ear, "he told me to tell you that your forgiven, and he wants us to just keep going like we have been. I think we're both changing, and I think he likes that," despite having no heart beat, Hidan was warm and on this cool night it was nice to be able to sit with him. It was even nicer to have him calm enough to have a decent conversation, something he did not excel at she noted.

"That goes against everything Jashinisum stands for, why would lord Jashin want to encourage love?" It was warming and encouraging to know that he was in good standings with his god, but the portion about love still struck a cord. He felt like this was a sick joke, like he truly was a rook and lord Jashin was only playing a game with him. He felt like Amira could be ripped away from him any second, no matter how he felt deep down.

"I didn't question him, I just accepted," she drew away from him, sitting up straight on his lap. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her right index finger rubbing slow circles over his collar bone.

"I think we're just dolls Hidan," she spoke softly, like the wind could carry away her voice. Before Hidan could respond, Kakuzu appeared in camp, his ninja speed remained unchanged.

"Full circle huh?" He laughed darkly, his hands jammed in his pockets and a smirk set on his unmasked face.

"Piss up a rope," Hidan seethed. So much for that pleasant mood.

"What's he talking about?" The girl asked, looking between the men.

"Nothing," Hidan shot his former partner a dirty look and tried to soothe his wife by telling her that Kakuzu was just an old bastard with dementia but she wasn't having it.

"If you don't tell me what's going on you can walk the rest of the way," for the first time since they'd meet Amira spoke to him. She might have been perched like some sort of pet on her husbands lap, but by no means was she ever going to let a man talk down to her again.

"I was talking with Hidan earlier about you both, nothing bad, I assure you," Amira did not seem to accept his words though she didn't fuss over him anymore. Grabbing Hidan's wrist, she insisted it was late and time for bed, and he willingly went. Amira always slept closest to the wall and she could usually be found cuddled up to Hidan's back. Kakuzu was put up on the floor. Amira had made plenty of quilts and Afghan blankets when she was married and sad, and then after her divorce to pass the time, all piled together it made a pretty comfortable bed. It went against her tradition to not give him the best they had, but Hidan had to remind her again that she wasn't in the gypsy camp anymore. He also wasn't about to give up his own bed.

xXx

The trio traveled for the rest of the week through the rice patties, and never in their life had they been so relieved to see a town. It was a large, and bustling town, though no where near the size of a hidden village. It didn't take them long to that this is where the rice from the fields came, the entire village revolved around sake, paper, and shipments of rice itself. Fine draft horses were a dime a dozen, which made Kakuzu very happy, within an hour Amira held the halter of large dappled grey with hooves larger than dinner plates, that had to be twice Princes size. After fitting the harness to her new pet and stocking up on a few more things they needed, it was time to part with Kakuzu.

Neither of the jashinists seemed sad and Kakuzu was unreadable with the mask on, though if seemed there was some tension between the two men and it was to be understood. After working together and then thinking each other dead for twenty years, who wouldn't have been even slightly upset?

Both men were trained shinobi, and though it was forbidden to form emotional attachment, for the human brain that was nearly impossible. They didn't hug, or even shake hands, they only regarded each other and parted ways. With Prince the horse tied to the back wagon, the couple set back on their aimless journey, bickering idly about a name for the new horse.

"There is no way we are naming the god damned thing King, that horse isn't anywhere near being king, not even of a pile of his own shit!" Kakuzu could hear his ex-partner yelling still, even after he couldn't see him, and he was surprised to hear his little wife's voice too, not to be outdone.

"We have to keep up the naming scheme! This isn't a game!"

"Yes it is! It's your game!" Her husband argued back.

"Always with the yelling," the banker sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

It took another four days for the pair of jashinists to get out of rice country. Amira 'borrowed' rice from a different field each night of the trip to help conserve food, though meals were small anyway. They spent the majority of the time quiet. It was strange for Amira to be so quiet, Hidan noted but didn't question the girl at first but by the end of the trip he was suspicious.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" He said In-between bites of the rice omelette Amira had made him. She was eating her own egg at the time, but after he'd asked she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. After giving him her food and no answer, she went inside, claiming she needed to take care of somethings. Hidan wanted to push the issue, but he didn't want to get up just yet and besides, he was still eating. When he asked her again around dinner, she slowly picked up his hand and pressed it between her her hips. He felt something hard that he knew wasn't bone, and feeling around a little more, he realized how large it was.

"What is that?" For a second, the male jashinist was happy, he thought for sure that it was a baby, that by some long shot chance he'd gotten her pregnant. That notion quickly faded after he realized that a baby wouldn't be that big yet, even if she'd gotten pregnant the first try.

"I don't know," she whispered, "but it hurts and I'm scared."

As much as he wanted to ignore it, Hidan knew something was wrong. Her face looked stressed, like she'd just fought a great battle, and he noticed her knees trembling.

"Does it hurt that bad?" He asked, pressing on the lump just a bit harder. She nodded, biting her lip to hold back a cry of pain. Groaning, Hidan stood up, and pulled her close to him, instructing her to hang on, and made a hand sign.

"Body flicker technique," he announced, and suddenly they had returned to the gates of the rice village. Hidan's shoulders slumped as he panted lightly, how had such a low level jutsu taken so much out of him?

"How'd you do that?" She asked, perking up with the usage of this 'amazing' skill, but Hidan only rolled his eyes.

"I'm a ninja remember?"

xXx

After locating Kakuzu, and convincing the ex-Akatsuki treasurer to have a look, Amira ended up sprawled out on her back in the stitch man's new apartment. Though Kakuzu was not a doctor and he had told his former partner that several times, Hidan wouldn't take no for an answer. At three in the morning, Kakuzu started an examination.

"This is what I'm supposed to be feeling?" He asked using two fingers to push into the girls pelvic region. When he produced a whine from the girl, he assumed he was in the right place.

"I think it's a tumor," Kakuzu concluded, and he said nothing more.

"Can't you fucking do something about it?" Hidan demanded to know, this was stressing him out. He knew Amira wasn't in any real danger, she was immortal for Jashin's sake, but still, she was in pain and as much as he hated to say it, he wanted her back to normal.

"Are you saying you want me to rip your wife open with out anesthetic?" Kakuzu shot back. He couldn't possibly be that dense could he? Hidan didn't reply. Stitch ass was right.

"It's okay, I can take it," Amira's voice was low and quiet, she was in a large amount of pain, surgery couldn't hurt much worse and she thought it better to just get it over with. It didn't take long for Kakuzu to find an acceptable knife and start with his task.

Amira couldn't have been more wrong. Maybe it was just because of the amount of swelling or maybe the knife was dull but it was probably just because she could feel everything he was doing. Immediately she threw her head back and let out a blood curling scream.

"Cover her mouth!" Kakuzu commanded and Hidan did just that. He knew these screams, though he didn't much mind screaming in general, he horribly disliked the way these resembled the ones she'd made when she was dying. That contradicted itself, he knew, but with his head swimming the way it was, he wasn't sure even he could make sense of it. He was too distracted by own brain to notice her biting into his palm.

"Hidan what did she do?" Kakuzu's angry voice snapped him out of it suddenly, and right away he noticed his wife's skin tone change to black. Slowly it passed up her legs before it over took the rest of her, leaving bleach white 'bones' in it's wake. Ripping his hand away from her mouth, he realized that she'd swallowed blood from his already healing hand. Amira let out another scream, her blood coating the floor and any nearby clothing. Hidan could feel the reverberations in his throat before he felt the pain.

"Oh Jashin," he moaned, unsure if this was a good or bad feeling. This was her pain, her ache, they were laying in her puddle of blood, and now Hidan could feel every move too. He'd never been on the receiving end of this jutsu, always on the casting end, and he was very concerned now. Hidan supported himself with one arm, watching Kakuzu work. The miser's hands were covered in blood, for just a moment he was stopped, as if he was deciding what to take and what to leave. Suddenly in one quick movement he cut something, and through his closing eyes Hidan could see him throw something to his left.

Neither of the Jashinists got to see the end of surgery. Amira passed out, taking Hidan with her.

xXx

Hidan was laying on an awfully hard sofa when he woke up. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he sat up, adrenaline still left over from before he nodded off compelling him to move.

"Don't get up, you'll wake her," Kakuzu's voice came from a chair nearby, he'd clearly been trying to sleep.

"What?" Hidan asked, rubbing his head and brushing his hair back.

"The floor boards creek. If you get up, you'll wake her," the older man said slowly, like he was explaining it to a stupid person. He wasn't that far off. Hidan groaned, he still had a dull ache in his lower abdomen and he was quite litteraly exhausted.

"What happened after I went out?" He asked.

"Don't tell me that you are actually starting to care for someone other than yourself?" Kakuzu mocked and Hidan shot him a look.

"Fine, fine," the miser rolled his eyes, "I sewed her back up, that's all. She was so full of tumors, I took everything," Hidan didn't want the mental image of him ripping shit out of his wife, he'd already felt it and that was good enough for him.

"That's okay, she's wasn't using that stuff anyway," Hidan grunted, laying back down, "by the way stitch ass, thanks."

xXx

When Amira woke up, the pain in her hips was unbearable. Her hands went to clutch her incision, but two rough hands stopped her. Looking up, she realized her husband was at the end of what she assumed was Kakuzu's bed. They locked eyes for a moment before she got up the nerve to speak.

"I feel empty," she whimpered, and like a child she reached out to him for a hug. Sighing, Hidan reluctantly sat down and pulled her into a hug, huffing about it as she climbed onto his lap. Hidan tried to comfort her. He wondered how she really felt inside, physically. He wondered if she knew right when she woke up. As his shirt was getting wet from her tears and tiny hiccups were filling his ears, he rubbed her back gently to reassure her. He couldn't explain why, but he felt horrible about this too.

Truthfully he didn't understand why she was crying completely. He understood she'd probably be upset but she knew she couldn't have children so why did it matter? It must have been the principal of the thing. He thought maybe, he knew actually, that she, that they hoped by some snowballs chance it hadn't been her that was defective in her last marriage. He didn't question her, only held her as she cried.

xXx

Amira had been up and walking within an hour after she'd reawakened, however recovery was proving harder for not only her but the other two men. The nineteen year old insisted that she was fine, despite the ache in her belly, and tried in vain to resume doing things she normally would have. Several times while trying to clean up, he girl flat out ripped her stitches, creating a waterfall of blood that cascaded to the floor and earned a groan from Kakuzu. Each time Hidan was nowhere to be found.

"You insolent girl, what did I tell you about not straining yourself! Your supposed to be resting for another six weeks," Kakuzu scolded her angrily, sometimes he wanted to wring her neck. This was the second or third time this had happened, so Amira was used to the tendrils snaking from Kakuzu's body to pull the wound closed yet again. It tickled, just a bit, when it pierced her skin, she surmised it was because they were so sharp. The elder man pulled them a little tighter each time he did them up, pulling her skin closer and closer. The scar would not be pretty.

"It's getting infected," Kakuzu growled. A few hours ago it had just been a bit pink, but now he could see it reddening.

"So then I should be bleeding it more! And besides, I can't take six weeks off! We have places to go, we have to keep moving!" Amira argued, she spoke only her own frustrated truth.

"First of all, don't bleed it, that's a very outdated way to do things, and second of all, where is it you have to go? I've heard Hidan remind you before that you don't live in a camp anymore," Kakuzu finished the argument. Sitting down again, he watched confusion take over her eyes.

Where was it they had to go? Were they even headed any place at all? There was no plan, Kakuzu was right, Amira kept the wagon moving because it had been what she had always done. They wandered aimlessly, never once looking at a map. Amira took a seat on the sofa opposite Kakuzu's arm chair, picking up one of his books from nearby she stared at the cover.

"Prin, princee, princi," Amira tried to sound, "principle, principles, of," the girl wrinkled her nose, having gotten her self stuck on another word that started with an A.

"Principals of accounting," Kakuzu corrected, "I thought you couldn't read?"

"I can't, but, Hidan has sort of been teaching me," she beamed, proud of herself even though she'd only gotten the first word. She then proceeded to open the book and try to sound out more words.

The man who had brought them both together walked, more like stomped, through the door then, muttering curse words under his breathe. Today he tried to move the wagon a little closer to the village, Amira worried about the horses being alone and with no lock on the door (who was she kidding it barely even shut) anyone who passed by could be going through their things.

"What's wrong?" Amira piped up, seeing her husband in obvious discontent.

"The fucking wheels, every God damned wheel, fell off that God damned wagon, all at once, I've never seen anything fucking like it. I can't believe that cock sucking wagon," he seethed, she could practically see the fire burning behind his eyes. His fists were white, clenched as hard as he could get them, matching his gritting teeth.

"Every wheel?" Amira mocked, the other jashinist ignored her, choosing instead to throw himself down on the couch, a hand covering his face. Amira turned to leave then, to go out the door and find out for herself just what was wrong, but that plan was foiled by tentacle-like appendages that came from Kakuzu's arm and hung her upside down. He then proceeded to carry her over and drop her on top of her husband. Both responded with 'fuck you' almost in unison, that had them turning their heads to look at each other in disbelief.

"Keep your ass sitting down, little girl," Kakuzu sounded like he was trying to lecture her, and neither of them were having it.

"Don't you drop her on me again! Let her do whatever the fuck she wants," Hidan insisted, shooing her off of him. It wasn't so much he cared, he just didn't want his wife pestering him. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, but let it be known she agreed with him. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Let's the three of us go together," Amira suggested, but nothing ever became of it. So eventually she got up and set to making dinner. Once more Kakuzu tried to stop her, but once more Hidan told him to leave her be. Neither payed her a piece of mind after that. Dinner was ready in an hour, every ingredient under the sun that meshed well together could be found inside of the ramen she'd made. Hidan had never seen her cook anything like it.

"The hell is this? No way your cooking normal food," he said arrogantly, seating himself and taking a bite before even saying thank you, "hey, hey, you didn't put that shitty spice in it!"

"Of course not, do you see any here?" Amira twirled her noodles around in her bowl, she quite liked the spice and she thought all the food tasted off without it. Bland even. "And I know how to cook this sort of food! It's not practical with our life style!"

"Cram it," her husband said with a mouth full of noodles. Sighing Amira looked to Kakuzu, who nearly nodded his approval. This was sort of a feast for Amira, so many ingredients in one bowl, she'd found pork, mushrooms, seaweed and egg right away and then still continued looking. In her way of cooking, the spice gave food flavor when you only worked with a few things, and though the stove was nice it lacked the smokey flavor that came from the fire.

"I don't want to live in a house," she blurted, and instantly blushed. The words had spilled out of her mouth and now she was feeling more than embarrassed. She hadn't realized she'd taken Kakuzu's words about settling down seriously before.

"What?" Hidan asked, giving her the same grumpy 'what in gods green earth are you saying?' look he always did, but she brushed it off. Later as the couple organized a bed on the pull out sofa, Hidan handed her a cup of red wine.

"This isn't blood is it?" She asked tentatively as she sniffed it.

"Your damn lucky it isn't. Drink up, we have some sacrificing to do tonight," her husband commanded as he pulled his own cup back and drank his glasses contents in their entirety. Amira paled and looked down at her reflection in the wine. So much for going to sleep.

xXx

The pair returned early in the morning, the sun had just began to paint the sky pink as it crested over the horizon, mostly covered in blood after a night filled with purging the streets of trash. It was easy to kill people who meant nothing, easy to kill criminals, but something still tugged at Hidan when he watched Amira kill someone. She did it with terror in her eyes, she did it with a week hand that caused more suffering than necessary, she did it, and then she threw up again. Hidan felt bad, but it was the way it had to be.

It wasn't until they'd gotten out of their joint shower that they realized they didn't have any cloths with them besides the ones they'd worn. Hidan insisted he'd just barrow something from Kakuzu, and make a trip back to the wagon, but Amira made it a point she wouldn't let him leave her with the tan skinned man again. Amira ended up washing their cloths in the sink and hanging them to dry everyplace she could find. She settled down and both resolved that they were trapped in Kakuzu's bathroom.

"You know, my hair is growing in this color now," Amira took a chunk of her hair and brushed it back so her husband could see her roots, "did yours do this?"

"I was born with my hair this color," Hidan leaned on the wall for support as he gently let his eyes close, only to open them again and scrunch up his face in disgust when she continued talking.

"Is there a sure fired way to speak to lord Jashin? I'd like to talk to him again," she used a casual tone for something so big. Didn't she know that their god didn't have time for her bullshit? Clearly not when she refused to let a tired man rest.

"No, there isn't. I've only spoken to him a few times myself, it's not like he has a door bell ya know," Hidan resisted the urge to call her an idiot and reminded himself she was still new to this, "go to sleep, god damn."

If Hidan's eyes wouldn't have been closed he would have rolled them as he felt Amira curl up next to him, head on his shoulder. He heard her sigh contently, and then he drifted off.

xXx

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Kakuzu's voice was the next thing he heard, hours later. Groaning, he felt around for a towel. Like hell he wanted stitch ass seeing his wife naked.

"Damn it, can't you let us sleep dick face?" Hidan grumbled, standing up to look for his underwear. He threw his shirt to Amira after pulling on his undergarments.

"You didn't answer me," Kakuzu hissed. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Long night, alright fucker?" The jashinist sighed and stretched, he heard Amira stand up and begin to shuffle, assuming she was going to dress behind him. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes but left them none the less, muttering something about this nonsense costing him time. Hidan figured that had something to do with the phrase time is money.

"Amira, make me some breakfast," Hidan demanded, yawning loudly after. The girl just walked past him, arms crossed, and he heard the floor boards creek in front of the couch. Fallowing her out, he found her sitting on her ass.

"Are you deaf?" He mocked, hadn't he just told her to make him breakfast?

"No, I just don't want to," she humphed, crossing her right leg on her left. He didn't feel like making her get up, he settled to flop down on the other side of the couch.

"I had a dream while I was sleeping," Amira said as she scooted closer to him. Hidan shot her a look, but she kept talking, "it was kinda scary but, you were there. I was bleeding all over but you kept telling me that lord Jashin would help me. Do you think it meant something?"

"Do dreams ever mean anything?" Hidan sighed, "please be quiet."

Amira didn't say anything else, she just scooted a bit closer and and put her head on his shoulder.

xXx

Amira's wound cleared up within a couple days despite the infection and size of the incision. Amira thanked Kakuzu and the pair set off to put there home on wheels back together. The wagon appeared to be okay other than it's crushed wheels. They had only one spare, but Amira claimed it wouldn't be long to repair the rest. Hidan didn't know anything about it, but with the money mostly exhausted, it was the only way. So the next day he sat on his ass and watched her work. She had a hatchet, another sort of tool and a paint can full of black tar, by afternoon they were off again.

The new horse, which Hidan named Knight (an English word he'd read in a book he'd found) was moving at a much faster pace and his wife was full of joy with pep in her step and plenty of spunk. With everything back to her normal self Hidan had time to think.

Everything seemed pretty good. Life was tolerable and easy, be barely had to lift a finger, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that his life revolved around his wife, she did everything. Not that he cared, but there had to be some sort of symbolism to that in his religion. He tried to think back to the manuscripts he'd read when he first began practicing but came up with nothing. He wondered if he would end up some sort of reverse martyr for his faith, to live for it instead of die, but again comparing it to the values of Jashinisum, it made little sense. Clutching the pendant around his neck, he bagan to pray.

"Lord Jashin, I must ask your forgiveness for questioning you, however I need further guidance. Lord Jashin, I cannot put together the puzzle pieces," he spoke quietly, only loud enough for his wife next to him to hear. He was quiet for a few moments longer, head still bowed and eyes still closed. He was glad he hadn't righted himself when he was granted a response.

"I suppose I could give you a response Hidan, you have made me very happy as of late," his god spoke to him and only him, "I have decided to make an example out of you, the perfect jashinist. When you achieve this, the next stage of my grand design will begin. Until then do not worry."

Just like that his lord presence was gone, leaving Hidan to his thoughts again. He was honored, he, of all people was to become the perfect Jashinist! Though he was ecstatic, he couldn't help but wonder what the next stage of the plan was. He hoped it wasn't a crucifix. He pondered Amira's dream, it probably had meant something, lord Jashin would make everything okay, for both of them.

"Hidan! I asked you if you wanted to camp tonight or not!" Amira's shouting pulled him out of thought, he turned to look at her a little dumb founded.

"What?" He gaped.

"Do you wanna set camp tonight or not? We lost a lot of time," Amira's face was set in a scowl. There was no telling how long she'd been trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep," Hidan affirmed, "you don't even have to cook, let's just sleep."

In less than ten minutes they were pulled off the side of the road and in bed, but after an hour they had both failed to fall asleep. Amira was restless, and though Hidan was still it was hard for him to stop thinking. Finally deciding he'd had enough, he put his hand on her hip.

"We haven't had sex in like two weeks," he whispered, he knew she'd catch on.

"What's the point?" She muttered, turning her back to him.

"When I fucking married your defective ass we knew you couldn't have kids. Get off it damn it, kids are a pain in the ass anyway. Besides, you love me don't you?" He knew playing that card would get her, he inwardly smirked.

"As if it had anything to do with love!" She exclaimed, "we never make love! We fuck!"

"It's the same!" Hidan shouted back. He heard the horses spook outside at his outburst.

"No! It's not! You wanna have sex then love me! God knows you don't!" He huffed after she'd finished speaking, scooting away from him as she pushed his hand off her hip.

"Jashin fucking damn it, yes I do!" Hidan sat up, ripping her around to look at him through the darkness. It took a few moments for them both to realize what he'd just said. Reaching up slowly to turn on an oil lamp, dimly, just enough to see the glow of her pretty eyes again. She was in awe.

"You have to let having a fucking baby go. You can't. You never fucking could. Stop hurting yourself," Hidan wondered vaguely who's words were coming out of his mouth. When he realized they were his he let his jaw go slack. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away from him, assumably to cry. He just watched her a second, before he turned out the lights. He hoped it would help her knowing he couldn't see the tears.

"Will you hug me?" She whimpered, he could see as his eyes readjusted she already had her arms wrapped around herself. She looked pathetic again, he couldn't look at her like this. He turned his head to the side and pulled her close, just as she'd asked, and he held her as she cried. She spoke again just as he decided she'd fallen asleep.

"Do you really love me? I need to hear you say it please," she sounded almost begging, like her life depended on those three little words. Up until now Hidan just just been acting on auto pilot, mostly out of pity, mostly just because he knew he should, however this was one hundred miles in a different direction. Never once in his life had he told someone that he loved them, save for his mother when he was a child. Hidan didn't love, he killed, he maimed, he raped, tortured, desecrated, he made people wish they'd never been born, but bloody hell, he loved his girl. This was one hundred times different from agreeing with her when she'd asked all that time ago, he had to say the words himself.

"Yeah uh, I," Jashin he felt humiliated, like this was shameful. He took a deep breathe and swallowed his pride along with the lump in his throat, "I love you."

Once the words were out it was like time stopped. It hadn't been so bad he reasoned. They were both incredibly still, stiff even, as they let the words settle into the air. Hidan loved Amira.

"I love you too," she whispered. Finally they could sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Say it again," Amira urged.

"No," Hidan said flatly. Currently they were traveling through a huge ass field with the sun beating down on them. Hidan was hot, sweaty and annoyed as usual.

"Please say it again?" Amira pleaded. For the last half hour she'd been trying to persuade him to say he loved her again. He wasn't having it.

"No, I'm not some pussy ass who talks dribble all day. I'm a man," he would have crossed his arms if he wasn't so hot. His damn skin was sticking together.

"Then man up and tell me you love me," she returned with a self satisfied smirk.

"Fuck you," he shot. She rolled her eyes and tried the reins to the seat.

"You'd like to," the smirk remained on her features, even as she stood up on the drivers platform of the wagon and lifted her dress to sit across his lap.

"Hell yeah I'd like to," her smirk played across his face too as he stuck his hands up under her skirt. Amira attacked his neck with love bites, not all that gentle in nature, as she ground her hips on his. Hidan squeezed her ass, digging his nails into her skin as he returned her advances.

When their lips met Hidan remembered exactly what he was missing every second he wasn't kissing her. His lips covered hers in such a way it looked like he could eat them, she hands raked through his hair like she was looking for Jashin himself. He pulled her panties to the side as he jammed his tongue into her mouth, further exciting them both. As their lips moved against each other, the kisses they exchanged were wet and loud, saliva leaking from their union.

Love making, despite anything in a movie, is never clean, perfect, or beautiful. It's chaotic, raw and messy, any fluid that could possibly be made by the human body could wind up in the middle if sex, any sound capable of the throat could be heard, it's sweaty and exhausting, but above all it is mind blowing. If passion was liquid, I'd be rolling down Hidan's back. If it was possible to contain raw fire, it would have been in Amira's skin. Sex almost made them forget how hot it actually was outside.

As the sun sunk under the horizon and the moon took it's place, the pair kept moving. They would move all night and all of the next day before stopping late in the after noon. There was a large village nearby and plenty of traveling merchants. Amira pulled a large bag of salt from a hidden cabinet under their mattress and sold half for a moderate sum of cash. She stuck the money back in her hidden jar and continued on with business as usual. They made camp, sat back, ate, and relaxed. The night was fairly cool, however the crickets and lightning bugs were at full force.

"Before my sister got married and left us, she and I used to pretend we were bandits and on nights like these we used to pretend to kidnap fireflies," Amira smiled as she spoke, looking softly at a lightning bug that had landed on her arm. It looked bitter sweet from Hidan's point of view.

"When I was younger," Hidan cleared his throat, " I was part of a three man team and uh, our last mission before I defected was on a night like this."

"Was it fun being a ninja?" Amira asked, causing Hidan to scoff.

"No, we killed people because some one told us to," the annoyance in Hidan's voice was evident, "and those pansy asses that ran my hidden village didn't know their ass form third base."

"We kill people," Amira trailed off, quietly, looking down at her hands in case he lost his temper with her.

"We have a reason to kill, it's different. Lord Jashin is real, he stands for something real," Hidan explained calmly. He was quiet for a moment until she looked up. Why was she still expecting him to yell at her?

"I had a three bladed scythe, it was pretty cool, I could throw that thing like a whore sucks cock," he laughed, Amira smiled awkwardly, like maybe she wanted to laugh but she couldn't.

"How did you end up uh.. In the hole again?" She asked, getting up to sit closer to him.

"This asshole kid, I already told you. I sacrificed this ass wipe teacher to lord Jashin and he wrapped me in paper bombs. I swear if I ever see him I'll kill 'im," Hidan huffed, just the topic getting him worked up.

"It's a big world, we probably won't see him again," Amira reached over to hold his hand and smilie at him, Hidan sighed and gripped Amira's hand too.

"Is it fun being immortal or is it sad? I realized today that I'll still be alive even after my family is gone," Amira sounded a bit sad, but still kept her inquisitive tone.

"Why the fuck do you care? They didn't even like you," Hidan pointed out, he hoped she wasn't on about this again, "and yeah, I guess it's fun. I haven't been around that long but the world changes."

"Don't you think it's unfortunate so many people die? Were gonna be young forever but who cares when so many are just," she paused to think, "cut down."

"Lord Jashin gives lots of gifts. Your immortality is a gift, more than mine. What's unfortunate is that people don't even fucking know what they have. Some Jashinists don't even fucking stop and thank our god," Hidan huffed and hauled another piece of fire wood into the fire from beside him, watching the sparks raise upward.

"So what your saying is, value our lives even if..." Amira trailed off.

"Exactly," Hidan affirmed. They'd reached the end of that conversation too. It surprised even himself that Hidan was still having new discoveries in religion, large ones that seemed insignificant. Amira was his to instill, his gift to teach, he couldn't fuck her up. Well litterally he could, but not figuratively.

"Will you teach me to read more tomorrow?" She asked like a child. Just when he thought they were having an adult conversation.

"Whatever. Let's go in, the Mosquitos are getting bad."

xXx

"So, okay, I'm gonna tell you a story and I want you to write it down so I can read it," Amira came to Hidan just before they left the next morning with this request and a pen. The male Jashinist rolled his eyes and complied. Why all of a sudden was he indulging her again?

Amira sat outside driving the wagon while Hidan sat inside on the day bed, ready to begin scrawling words as Amira dictated through the sliding door in the front.

"Once upon a time, there was a woman who wanted her son to get married," Amira started, only to be cut off.

"Slow down!" Hidan shouted, just how fast did she think he could write? "Okay."

"So she went to the match maker," she paused for him, "and asked for a wife," she paused again, "so the match maker said, I have the perfect woman," this time she paused because Hidan cut her off.

"Whoa, what the fuck kind of story is this? What do I keep telling you?" Hidan crumpled the paper up and threw it at her.

"It's the only story I know!" Amira argued. Hidan rolled his eyes again.

"I'll write one and tell it to you," Hidan sighed. He guessed it was better than sitting in the sun bored just like every other day.

"So, uh, once upon a time," Hidan started before completely blanking, oh right... he wasn't any good at stories. Looking out the front door he caught sight of Knight's ass and got an idea, "there was a horse that, uh, was smaller than all the rest and a horse that was bigger than all the rest, and the little horse was fed up, and told the big horse off. The end."

"That was pretty anti-climatic," Amira tried in vain to stifle her laughter. Hidan huffed and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Whatever, just read," he shoved the paper in her hand and slammed the little door. Damn woman.

xXx

A supply run wasn't needed for the pair but Amira found herself incapable of ripping herself away from good buys, but it was probably a good thing anyway. Since visiting Kakuzu meals had grown a considerable amount and food couldn't last, no matter how much gathering Amira did the stock was always on an exponential decline.

"This fall I'll do some canning," Amira assured him as they strode though a market. She carried a basket full of apples, peaches and a bag of rice, yet so far the hadn't come across anything he liked for a price she would pay.

"Your worse than Kakuzu," Hidan accused, using his usual annoyed tone.

"Yeah but look at the rice! It's a huge bag," Amira commended herself for her purchase with her tone. What was rice supposed to be impressive?

"Yeah it's great, I wish I had two," Hidan folded his hands behind his neck, elbows hanging loosely by his jawline, "one to shit on and one to cover it with."

One look at her was enough to send him into a fit. Amira's eyebrows furrowed into a questioning as she looked up at him and he heard her mutter "what?" through his boisterous laughter.

"I don't get it!" She cried, scrunching her face further into confusion. That was even funnier! She called him a few names but by the time Hidan was doubled over and his sides hurt, she'd long since huffed and walked away.

"Your too easy I swear," Hidan called to her, she hadn't gone too far, just up the street where she was bartering with with a man over twelve eggs. She kept saying something about how she could just buy a chicken for what he wanted, but the man wouldn't budge. Lord, they'd probably be here all night.

Turning his back to the merchant, he looked out over the rest of the shops in this area. A clothing stand, a table set up with spice, a fish stand, the usual. A man selling weapons caught his eye next. He was taking down a simple canopy and loading it back into his wagon and there was nothing special about that but their was something special about one of his items.

"That's my fucking scythe! " Hidan shouted, people all around growing quiet. Amira squealed as she spun around, half expecting him to be angry with something she'd done. He practically burned his way across the street just to shove his face into the merchants.

"Where the fuck did you get this? Who gave you permission to sell it? You son of a bitch, your gonna wish you were never born! My lord will thank me for your soul!" He screamed, saliva flung from his mouth as his face went flush, veins popped from his forehead in pure rage. The merchant man, who was just as scared as he was confused put his hands up in surrender.

"Look, I just deal for another guy. He sent me it and told me to sell it," the man backed away as Amira joined them in the booth space, "I don't know who you are guy, but if it's yours take it."

"Oh I will, and your fucking soul!" Suddenly the red rusted blade meet the mans flesh, for a speed much slower than it was twenty years ago Hidan's weapon of choice was still formidable. It was over in seconds, the mans head lay severed from his body as the crowds breathe severed from their throats.

"Hidan.. It's broad daylight," Amira cowered next to him. Oh Jashin who gives a fuck?

"So slaughter them all!"

xXx

Coated in blood was the best way to get off. With fires burning nearby and the village desolated, Hidan could find no better way to celebrate such a large victory for his faith. Amira had been unwilling at first, however a few slaps paired with heated touches had her on her knees in more ways than one.

He knew it was impossible to kill everyone here, so as he watched his wife's head bob up and down he thought about how they'd need to leave quickly to avoid being caught when reinforcements came. Somebody had to have gone for help. It could wait he decided. He felt almost drunk as he sat back, the blood of so many was on his hands, just from today, and that was enough to fill Hidan with a deeper pleasure than his dick ever could. Their pain, their cries of agony and terror, absolute bliss.

"Amira," Hidan drawled, a stupid smile covering his features, "I'm close."

His wife grunted in response and removed her mouth in favor of using her hand. His release came and went. Everything felt so good, euphoria surged though his veins, he could feel it in his finger tips! Though all too soon it was over. Looking down at his wife, face spattered with his cum and chapped lips, he couldn't help but think she looked helpless. Truthfully she was.

"Again," the Jashinist commanded, "swallow this time."

This time though, he found himself distracted. Worldly possessions ment nothing compared to his faith, he'd known that already but irked him still. Could he still have something and yet still believe in Jashin to the fullest? Did true devotion mean living a life with nothing? This was a paradox. He had Amira, a gift given to him by his lord... an item, perhaps it was more of receiving what his god set for him, proprietorship and faith were two legs of the same horse. They worked independently for the greater good of what it's attached.

The last thing he realized, fisting his bloodied, sticky hands in her hair, was that above all, lord Jashin was everything to him and more. He owed everything to his god, everything in this wonderful life he lead.

As he finished once again, he gripped either side of his wife's head, and as she went to pull away, he simply snapped her neck. He flung her back, coughing and gasping for air and unable to move. She'd continue like that until she passed out, but Hidan had other plans.

He would cut his wrists and draw a circle, cut his wife's throat and consume her blood, and finally stab himself through the chest to sacrifice his wife, his greatest gift, back to his god. Not because he hated her, but because he loved his lord. It was what he was meant to do.

Ecstasy over took his body as his vision faded. His dark laughter was silenced as his voice faded from him. His vocalizations quieted as a defining stillness over took his world with a flash of white light. As his eyes adjusted, Hidan realized he'd entered the realm of his god.

"Well done," The voice of his god was the only thing echoing though his ears. Hidan did not respond, only bowed his head in respect.

"As I said before, you would become the perfect Jashinist," Jashin's voice boomed. Hidan thought he might go deaf. Walking his way, came honestly the most beautiful man Hidan had ever lay eyes on. Coming towards him was his god, dressed in white with porcelain skin to match. Hidan realized he was starring and averted his eyes.

"You can look at me," his god chuckled. Hidan looked up, his eyes catching a pair of burning ruby. He though for a moment, this must be how Amira felt each time he scolded her.

"Yes sir," Hidan muttered.

The face of his god was not unlike his own, sort of square and angled with long tresses all the way down his back. Though the two men shared a similar hair color, their eyes were completely different. Hidan wasn't sure if rubys could withstand the heat of lava but the thought of it was the only way Hidan could describe the mans orbs. He dressed simply, in loose fitting white robes, if not for depth perception he could have been mistaken for landscape.

"I know I've made quite the person but, Amira tells me that your even more than I could have ever foreseen. Can you imagine? Love is a funny thing, you know?" His god had a certain glint in his eye, something Hidan couldn't place.

"You look upset," the god put his finger to his own chin, a bemused look danced onto his face with a smirk, "I hope it isn't because you had to kill her? Oh my son, she isn't angry. Neither of us are angry, she's enjoying herself here. In fact I've decided to keep her here after you leave."

Hidan could only nod, his face stricken with a sort of worry.

"You should feel accomplished! Your the perfect Jashinist! Oh but I bet your waiting to hear what's next for you hm?" His god laughed, not something hearty or funny, no, this was more sinister than even Hidan himself could produce. Something wrong, something bad was happening.

"My son your former wife has tested you in my place and you've passed with flying colors. I want you to keep traveling, travel until you find a spot large enough to spread dreams. When you find it, I will see you again," and with those final words, his god leaned in and gave Hidan the gentlest kiss he'd ever received.

As his lords lips lifted from his, Hidan felt a sort of rush and he was again blinded as he returned to his body. Infront of him lay Amira. When he noticed her hair clean but still matted together he realized it was raining. Though the mud around her tiny body, Hidan could see Amira's blood pooling. She was dead. Stone cold, hard, laid out dead. And he had killed her. And he knew she wouldn't be coming back. He lingered around for a moment before resolving to pick her up, throwing her stiff body over his shoulder. He wasn't sure how long he'd been with his lord, it felt like only a few moments, but it'd probably been something more like four or five hours.

As he reached camp, he lay her down outside under a large tree and again lingered with her. He knew he had to keep moving, his lord had already told him so, and he knew he couldn't take a dead body with him.

"Oh fuck," he swore. He had to leave her, as much as he hated to. Sighing he went to find the horses harness but found himself unable to put it on. He'd gotten the collar looking part over Knight's head but he had no idea what next. Knight danced in place, Hidan surmised he could only do the best he could, he'd never thought it detrimental to know any of this stuff. It was still pouring rain when Hidan got up in the drivers seat. He'd just begun moving when a sudden jolt, the back of the wagon refusing to move. He tried to ask Knight to move faster, pull harder but something was still wrong. So finally Hidan got down and walked around the back only to find the other horse with his feet dug into the mud.

"What the hells wrong with you?" The Jashinist asked, knowing full well the horse couldn't understand him. Hidan reached out to take hold of the horses halter but reeled back when he was bit. Prince thrashed his head, back and forth, until the rope holding him broke allowing the painted beast to run to his master, Amira.

The horses muzzle was pressed agents the dead girls chest, his shaggy mane draped over his face. He was mindful of his feet though, keeping them far enough from his unresponsive girl.

"Come on, she's staying, we're leaving. You'll starve to death, let's go," Hidan tried to coax, moving slowly to them, but the horse squealed, threatening to hit him as he struck out with his hooves. The tired eyed Jashinist sighed.

"Okay, okay. Good fucking luck then," Hidan scoffed and just like that Hidan had left them both behind. He didn't think about it, he didn't try to reason he just kept on. He knew if he tried to understand it he'd just upset himself.

Not that he wasn't upset already. Every morning when he woke up he rolled over, expecting briefly to see her. He cooked his own meals, hitch the horse back up, move out, and all the while he thought he heard her voice. When he lay down at night, he swore he felt her, snuggling up to him, her tiny hands on his chest, her slender knees pressed into his own.

Why had he just left her there? He could have been respectful, buried her, but then, he was still holding hope that she'd come back. How stupid. How unbelievably stupid was he get attached.

He knew he was getting in too deep when he told her he loved her, he didn't want to, to say those three words, but when she started provoking him, asking him to love her, he gave in and it was a mistake.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked himself as he washed his face off with a rag. Taking it away from his face he thought to himself how it didn't much help that he was living in her house. It might have been their house when she was alive, but now it was just hers. Her things all over, blankets she made, her smell all over the bed, a few of her hair strands in the pillows.

Hidan knew pain, but he couldn't stand loneliness.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidan didn't want to admit it, but he missed the little bitch. At first he tried to convince myself himself it was something else bothering him, to tell himself he was glad she was gone, but that was a lie. Eventually he just stopped trying to hide it. It didn't matter anyway, he was the only one here. He'd immediately felt horrible right after she'd left, but now it was serious. There was nothing to do without her except lay around. How long had Amira been gone? Two, three, four days? It felt like so much longer.

It hadn't stopped raining, not even once had it let up since Amira meet her end, the weather mocking the silver haired mans mood.

Knight the horse had gotten a bunch of sores on his skin from the ill adjusted harness that bleed if he even touched them. Hidan couldn't have kept going if he wanted to, and he did not want to. He sighed giving the horse a rough pat to his neck after rubbing some kind of suave he'd found onto the scabs. This never would have happened if Amira would have been with him.

He'd sit in the wagon for hours that felt more like months, growing colder, moving slower, loosing his mind until finally he could take it no longer. He rose the next morning, grabbed a knife and tried to kill himself but just like every other time, it failed. He didn't clean up the blood, he didn't patch his wound, only flopped down on the bed and waited to feel something, anything.

Feeling never came.

Hidan wasn't sure how long he'd lay on the bed, but night was falling and he hadn't sat down to pray in quite some time. Deciding to bring the bloodied sheet with him, Hidan went outside. After throwing the sheet over a tree branch, Hidan threw himself down into the mud. He wanted the cold rain to hit him, he wanted to feel it on his skin. The man pressed his forehead to the earth, closing his eyes. He'd been reduced to this, to a mushy, nearly heart broken, mess of a weakling. Absentmindedly he wondered if this was a humility test.

After finishing his prayer, the weakened man sat up, just to his knees, and clutched his rosary.

"Lord Jashin, I want to ask just one more thing, I beg of you," Hidan's hands shook as he spoke, afraid to challenge the god,"could I please have Amira back? Please, this isn't," he paused, lost for words, "I'll never ask for a single thing from you again."

The air around him was silent for a brief second before thunder cracked and the sky all around him lit up. Lightning struck nearby, knocking down a fully grown oak tree in it's prime. Initially Hidan jumped a little, looking at the mighty oak dumbfounded for a second, but resolved that the answer was no.

Hidan was on his own.

A few more days stuck in camp would give the horse rain rot on his skin and sunk the wheels of the wagon into the ground. Hidan was up the creek without a paddle and unsure what to do next. We was not about to try and dig and after getting thrown off, decided he couldn't ride the horse anywhere. He was forced to walk, dragging a filthy horse behind him with mud up to his own knees. No matter how wet he got, no matter how chafed his skin was from the fabric rubbing, he pressed on, swearing and cursing all the way.

This fucking horse, that god damned water, the shit eating birds, the cock sucking clouds, all of it, forget all of it! The world could take a huge bite of his ass and he couldn't care less. It would have been just his luck that the first village he came to was the the hidden leaf.

He stood outside the gate for a minute, shifting his weight from foot to foot before he decided he had to go in. It was cold and rainy, not many people were out, in fact he hadn't seen anyone on his way here, and he had to do something for the horse. He wandered around for a while until finally arriving at a vets office. He forked over all of his cash in order to have the draft horse even looked at, he'd have to explain his situation to get medicine. Not beg though, he wouldn't beg.

The waiting room was dry and warm, something Hidan was grateful for. A long haired vet with red Inuzuka fangs on her cheeks had scolded him already about taking better care of his animal and then left to take care of Knight. Hidan struggled not to scoff in her face. He figured he'd been waiting about an hour when the clinic doors opened. Hidan didn't turn and look but the people who entered soon crossed his line of sight.

A tall man, dressed in a long coat came to the front desk, a symbol was embroidered on the back, a symbol he didn't recognize right away, that was until the pineapple hairdo gave him away.

Hidan's chest swelled in anger and he was about to get up until a young girl carrying a pink bundle wandered waywardly into view.

"Go sit down sweety," Shikamaru spoke, shooing the girl away while he conversed with the woman at the desk. The girl was tall and thin with her long black hair tied up in a ponytail like her dads. She wore her clan crest on the front of her shirt but a necklace with the symbol of the sand village around her neck. Hidan's eyes were stuck on her.

"Hi mister," she greeted with a small smile, "look, my daddy says this baby is real sick."

She sat down next to him and pulled the blanket back, revealing the head of a tiny fawn. It's spots still covered it's back and it lay still, unblinking.

"It's kinda hard to tell if they get sick or not cuz their real still and quiet anyway, so no predator gets them, but my daddy says this mucus coming out it's nose isn't good," teal eyes looked at Hidan like he was supposed to know what she was talking about. It was so tempting to just strangle her, to kill this little brat in revenge for what her father did to him, but something about her frankly reminded him of Amira. For a minute he was sure he could see her face in this little girls.

"Oh," he responded, clearing his throat. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to hold her hostage even, just so he could get her dad, or even just kill her in front of Shikamaru and his fingers twitched with pure want, but he held himself back.

She was something he could never have. Amira was barren, not to mention dead and he did not think he'd be getting remarried anytime in the next millennium. He had no desire to have sex with any number of prostitutes or even jack off for that matter. All he could think about was how incredibly unfair this was. His mortal fucking enemy had this cute little girl and he wasn't even married anymore. Shikamaru was probably his clans leader now, he probably had an actual house and dry cloths at home, a hot meal and maybe even more kids, and what did Hidan have? A rusty ass sythe and a leaky pile of crappy wood buried in mud. Not to mention he was broke.

"Mister um," a vet tech called from a door on the other side of the room, "I don't think you wrote down your name..anyway, your horse is ready to be taken home."

Quickly Hidan stood up, turning away and walking across the room just as Shikamaru turned around. They never once lay eyes on each others face and Hidan was quite lucky. The girl waved good bye and Hidan gave her a small fake smile as he left the room.

The next hour would be full of a drag ass lecture about better care of his horse and instructions on how to do so. They gave him some kind of spray to spray on the horse and asked that he throw a blanket on him. The jashinist shrugged it all off after begrudgingly taking the medicine and trudged back outside. He needed a drink and a nap he decided. He reached the village gates and left, more than surprised he hadn't been caught, when he noticed he had a guest.

A long haired shaggy dog had been fallowing him, the dogs white patches matched its brown as dirty as it was, water weighing down it's fluffy coat and pointed ears. At first Hidan ignored the dog, hoping it would go away, but when he was two thirds of the way home, he turned and yelled at the roughed up mutt to go home, and it slicked off into the bushes for all of five seconds. Rolling his eyes he decided to ignore it again. Damn these animals!

Once back in camp Hidan tied the horse to a tree with some coverage to give the horse a minute to dry while he dug around inside to find a horse blanket. He'd seen Amira pull up the mattress and get things out of a hidden box once, and thought that that was the best place to look. After throwing his wet cloths outside, he lifted the mattress and was taken back.

All sorts of scraps of paper littered the space. Narrowing his eyes, Hidan picked a few of them and started reading. This was Amira's shitty hand writing, he knew, some simple ramblings about love and a little stick drawing of them. It was so like her. It pissed him off.

Spinning around he grabbed a match and lit them on fire, throwing them into the sink basin to burn. Why did she have to be that way? Why the fuck was she so clingy and, and cute, and lovey dovey, it made him sick!

"Tch, who needs her," he said out loud, deciding looking for a horse blanket was a waste of time and took out an extra blanket for the bed. He'd just sat down again when the fucking dog that fallowed him home started scratching at the door. It didn't have to paw hard at the piece of shit door until it opened, allowing it and its muddy paws access to the inside of the wagon.

"No! Go on you stupid fucker get out of here! I'll fucking gut you, get out!" He screamed, and he could scream until he was red in the face, but the dog would never listen. Chocolate eyes looked up at him, asking, begging to stay, if only just for one night. He tried to convince himself that if he ignored the dog long enough it would leave. It never did.

When he got up to feed the horse, close the door and turn off the lights he didn't make it leave either.

xXx

When Hidan woke up the next morning it was strangely silent. No rain pattered on the roof top and no thunder rolled in the distance. When he got up, after almost tripping over the dog, he found the rain had finally passed. He fed the horse and removed the blanket before starting his own breakfast with a few dryer pieces of wood stored under the rim of the wagons roof. He found himself left with only rice, a jar of home made apple sauce and the last of a stick of pork jerky. It baffled him, Amira had always made sure they had enough food.

After that he located the soap and used the barrel of water off the back of the wagon to bathe, he thought for sure he was clean enough after all the rain, but when he found mud in his hair he decided not.

The dog hadn't left his side. After bathing himself he decided to bathe it, discovering it was a girl dog in the process. She sat still while he washed her, and didn't fuss, and that was all well and fine. He thought she was a pretty nice dog up until she barking. The idiot mutt would look off into space, run up to him and start barking, and it would continue for an undeterminable amount of time, maybe five minutes, maybe twenty, and then slink off into the bushes always to return. He tried yelling at the dog, throwing things at her, kicking her (only to miss) but nothing ceased the yapping. It happened several times that day.

The dog jumped onto the bed that night and tryed to settle down in Amira's spot before Hidan pushed her down. After pacing a bit, she jumped back up on the bed where Hidan pushed her down again. This game would continue until finally he left well enough alone and let the fucking dog lay with him. He wondered why he hadn't killed it yet honestly. Truthfully he hoped it would cheer him up, but so far it hadn't worked.

"I fucking hate dogs."

xXx

There was only breakfast for the horse the next morning. Hidan didn't remember this until he had a fire going and raided the entire wagon. He was not about to walk back to the leaf village.

The dog had walked off without him noticing earlier and had been gone about forty five minutes when she returned with a dead pheasant, dropping it at hidans feet. The dog looked up at him, smiling a happy dog smile, her chocolate eyes conveying a contentness Hidan had never seen before, and as he looked at her he could only see a familiarity, a likeness that reminded him if one person.

Happy eyes, no matter what he did, a willingness to stick by him, an instinct to feed him and her usual reluctance to be quiet, he couldn't believe he'd never seen it before. Jashin had given Amira back to him but as a dog.

"God damn, look you long enough," he smirked, taking up the pheasant and starting in on a meal for them.

xXx

Amira had been awake for several hours before she was confident she could move. Her loyal steed had stayed with her since her husband left her and had only strayed to get himself a drink from a stream a ways away.

Her time with her lord had gone by so quickly, he was pompous and frankly scary. She could see right away he objectified her, he couldn't keep his hands off of her and he was very possessive of her. It was disgusting. She didn't belong to anyone, not any more and ever again, especially not him!

She had begged to leave, begged to let her go home to Hidan but every time she asked Jashin had a fit. He would scream, at the top of his lungs, for her to be quiet, he would ask her repeatedly why she wanted to leave, ask her if he, the all powerful lord Jashin wasn't good enough for her. She would always comply, fall silent and allow him to continue whatever he was doing.

Jashin spoke about a future with Jashinisum becoming the largest religion in the world, lunatic rantings about a settlement and growth, something about a child and a seed that must be planted in the wourld. Amira pretended to not understand. She had infuriated the god so much, he had finally sent her back to earth.

Now her once rotting skin was healing and her broken neck realigned she admitted she was just a bit sore and stiff. Death hadn't been that bad actually.

"Princey boy, I'm awake," she spoke softly, the horses head rode from his grazing positions with ears pricked. Trotting over, the painted pony shoved his head into the girls chest, nickering in a low tone into her chest. After a particularly large crack of lightning the horse almost left, scared and feeling hopeless, he'd been hanging around so long, but it had paid off.

Her body functions started again, her stomach rumbled and churned, she needed to pee and her eyes and tongue were dry.

"We've gotta find the...gotta find the boys," Amira muttered, rubbing the horse softly with a thin hand.

It took Amira a while to get her barrings back but when she did she mounted her horse and rode him tackless, which was a chore in itself, never mind trying keep herself on his back. Finally she just let herself fall onto the horses neck as she held on around his jugular. Now all that was left was to find her husband, realizing she had no idea where he'd gone.

xXx

Prince lead the way, they walked for days, sometimes in circles sometimes back tracking, but eventually they found the road Hidan had taken with the wagon and fallowed it. Amira ate some things for the forest, unripe apples mostly, and a meal with some friendly travelers, before Amira could smell the hickory smoke from her own firewood. She'd been fallowing a stream of smoke billowing into the sky for miles, hoping it was her husband. There wasn't a doubt about it in her mind.

When she arrived at his camp, she found him asleep, with a collie type dog laying across his body. The dog wore his Jashin pendant and they looked quite content laying in the afternoon sun of this cool day.

Dismounting the horse and leaning on him for support, Amira called out.

"Hidan, I need some help," she said though a heavy sigh. She hadn't been off the horse in days and she hadn't slept well at all.

"I'm here, I'm alive," she spoke.

The silver haired man opened his eyes slowly, a dizzying sleep still fading from him. He look at the dog laying on his chest, raising a hand to pet the dogs ears. He swore that the mutt had spoke to him.

"Hidan," Amira said again to attract attention to herself, the man look at the dog in disbelief for a second before turning his head.

"Amira," he exclaimed, looking between her and the dog before shoving the mutt off of him.

"God Amira what are you doing here?" Hidan was on his feet in seconds, his strong arms and rough hands helped her inside the wagon, sitting her down on the day bed. She leaned on the wall with tired eyes as he brought her something to drink. Never in his life before had Hidan nursed someone else back to health, but he was about to. Hidan was a killer, a life taker and soul stealer, but the petite girl brought out something in him he'd never felt before, it could have been worry or guilt or maybe even concern, but Amira felt it as love.

"I'm back I guess," she breathed, a smilie creeping onto her features.

"You don't god damn say," he muttered, fetching her a large piece of deer meat from a covered plate nearby. He wondered if she wanted a blanket, but she certainly needed a bath. As he turned back around with a rag in his hand, he found the dog had fallowed him in, and watched him with eyes betrayed.

Amira looked from her husband to the dog and then back to her husband, giggling just a little.

"You didn't think that dog was me did you?" She had meant it as a joke, she had no way of knowing he actually had.

"No, of course not. Don't be fucking ridiculous," he said quickly, handing her the rag to whip her face and took his rosary off of the dog.

How am I doing here guys? You like this chapter or not enough action? I promise this will get a lot better Ive got some cool twists to throw in later on, drop me a review let me know guys!


End file.
